An Unexpected Encounter
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Modern AU. Inuyasha is a juvenile delinquent, with strange dog-like features to match his gang's name, and one of the most talked about students at Shikon High. Kagome never paid him any mind until one day when she witnessed one of his infamous fights, and suddenly began thinking about him far more often than she would like to admit... Rated M for language and dangerous situations.
1. School Dances and Delinquents

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: My first AU! Whoo! *sweats nervously* FYI: The first chapter is rather different in tone and style compared to later chapters. More characters show up and switch perspectives, but the story overall focuses on InuKag bonding as the plot thickens. I only hope I can live up to expectations as I continue writing ^_^**_

 _ **Also: Yes, it's supposed to be set in Japan, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. I'm writing a fanfic for fun, not for profit. So some Americanized elements are included, mostly because that's what I feel most comfortable writing. Again, my fic, my style. Believe me, if I was writing a professional novel, I'd invest a lot more time into research.**_

 _ **Edit: I've made a few minor changes, mainly in regards to Inuyasha's appearance. I realized I've been bit confusing on whether or not people (in universe) are aware of Inuyasha being a half-demon, so I tweaked it a bit, so that Kagome notices things others don't...**_

 _ **That said, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: School Dances and Delinquents**

"Come on, Kagome, won't you come? _Please?_ "

"Eri, I'm not exactly much of a dancer."

"Oh, who cares? The point of a dance is to have fun, not to show off moves."

"Unless you're Yuka's boyfriend."

"Hey, guys, he's really good at dancing, okay?"

While Yuka blushingly defended her boyfriend, Kagome laughed half-heartedly with the others, as she packed her backpack and prepared to leave for the day. She knew they meant well, but sometimes meddlesome friends were the most annoying creatures on the planet!

She had never gone to single school event in primary or middle school, or the entirety of her first year in high school. But now, as a second-year, her friends made it their life mission to drag her there, somehow or another. This particular dance was the first special event of the school year, so Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi saw this as their chance to persuade their reluctant friend to go before she delayed and delayed until the school year ended.

But Kagome never dated anyone before, let alone kissed or held hands with someone. She barely had a crush beyond a hot celebrity or two, and simply never showed the same level of interest or desire in romance the way her fellow female peers did.

Her friends used to tease that she was a late bloomer, or that puberty had arrived but never knocked on her door. Perhaps both were true. Kagome never could tell exactly what made her feel differently, but if she had to choose the right words, it would be that she was... waiting.

 _Besides, what's the point in going if I don't even have a date?_

"Kagome, you haven't given your answer yet."

Kagome sighed. "Let me think about it, Eri."

"That's a start!" Ayumi exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Yuka and Eri glanced at each other and sighed.

"Well, I guess Ayumi has a point."

"After all, before now, you always point-blanked refused to even consider it."

"Look," Kagome said, half-smiling in exasperation, "all I'm saying is because high school is halfway over, I might as well look at my options. But I'm not making any promises!" She pointed accusatory fingers at Eri and Yuka in particular. "The dance isn't for another two months. So, don't harass me until I give you my final answer."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever I feel like it. Bye!"

With that, Kagome gathered up her items and started heading home. Or at least, she was heading down the hall, when shouts and running students caught her by surprise. She overhead a pair of boys say to each other,

"There's a fight down by the boys' bathroom!"

"Who is it this time?"

"Koga from the soccer team and that one guy... the crazy, violent one... with bleached white hair."

"Oh, him?! Oh, this will be interesting..."

Kagome froze. The boys raced off toward the growing crowd, but her feet were rooted to the spot.

A violent guy with white hair... that must be none other than Inuyasha Taisho, the most infamous delinquent Shikon High has ever contained within its walls.

Rumor had it that he was prone to pick fights at every possible opportunity, to blackmail rich kids to give up some of their leftover cash so he could buy drugs (or guns, depending on how wild some rumors got), and to intimidate the teachers so they couldn't kick him out of school.

Kagome normally did not pay much attention to rumors, as they typically only existed based on flimsy misunderstandings and assumptions. But she couldn't deny there was a certain thrill that a fight, a delinquent fight, was happening just down the hall and she was in no real hurry to get home...

"Give it to him good, Koga!" a voice shouted, jolting Kagome out of her reverie.

Too curious for her own good, Kagome hurried over to the excited crowd of on-lookers.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She had never seen Inuyasha Taisho, not even in a picture. He was always an elusive figurehead, a phantom that terrorized students and teachers alike. Even the descriptions didn't do him justice, only ever focusing on his stark white hair. They always left everything else out.

But Kagome now drank in the amazing sight, who was currently standing a few feet away from Koga, obviously assessing his next move or defense, his hands clenching on and off into tight fists. Forgetting where she was and everyone around her, as the world grew silent and still, Kagome ogled brazenly at the strange boy.

Inuyasha Taisho, the scary, dangerous gang member was shockingly, shamelessly _hot!_

His hair had more a silver tint, not pure white like the rumors had it, and it was long and tied back in a boyish ponytail, but the ends still reached far past his shoulders. His face was angular, but also quite pleasing to the eye.

He wore typical "no-good thug" clothing, down to the leather jacket and baggy pants, though everything was colored red, except his white undershirt. He was the only one in school who openly didn't abide by the uniform dress code, and the teachers were too terrified to discipline him about it.

Though he covered most of his body with clothes, except his hands and head, it was still quite clear that he worked out, as his muscles flexed with every movement. He simply had an aura, a presence of confidence mingled with something deeper that Kagome couldn't quite pinpoint.

Then, she gasped. Atop of that silver head, he sported adorable doggie ears!

But how could this be? Could it be a symbol of his gang? But those cute little dog ears couldn't possibly be considered an intimidating look. Then again, if some of the rumors were true, his gang were known as "the Mongrels."

Was he that dedicated? Or was he simply a closet otaku? Kagome covered her mouth, overcome with giggles over the thought that the supposed delinquent was actually a mega nerd.

And yet... she removed her hand slowly, watching, mesmerized, as the boy with the strange ears, flexed his hands, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a cocky grin that made her stomach erupt with butterflies. She imagined him grinning at her in that fashion, his eyes roving over her body as if he would like to eat her up...

Her heartbeat picked up, faster and faster, as her fantasy grew wilder and wilder, with a now shirtless (and devastatingly handsome) Inuyasha walking up to her, and leaning down and -

"Watch out, Koga, he's coming right at ya!"

The shout brought Kagome back to earth, and the silence that penetrated her ears while she was eyeing the mysterious Inuyasha, suddenly was filled once more with shouts, jeers, cheers, and more ruckus.

Time caught up to her vision as well, for within a blink of an eye, Inuyasha was suddenly on top of Koga, punching his face over and over. But Koga caught one midair and the two fighting boys struggled against each other's strength. Kagome couldn't help but notice the sweat running down Inuyasha's face, making her heart skip a beat yet again. She clutched her textbooks to her chest, wondering at what was coming over her.

The fight was getting a little bloody now, with Inuyasha hitting Koga square on the jaw, and Koga retaliating with a solid punch to the nose, causing blood to squirt all over the handsome boy's face. But Inuyasha refused to back down. If anything, this new injury seemed only to spur him on, as he grappled with Koga's collar and rolled him over the ground, trying to reach the stairs...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The bellowing voice of Principal Souma boomed over the hall, silencing even the most enthusiastic of onlookers. The crowd parted simultaneously, revealing a very angry-looking, elderly man, whose stooped figure was no less intimidating with the electrifying aura surrounding him. Though he was generally a kindly, thoughtful principal, who sought out his students' best interests, everyone who'd attended Shikon High long enough knew to never get on his bad side. In a heartbeat, the calm, grandfatherly demeanor would vanish, replaced by a terrifying, cold visage.

He cast a critical eye over the scene, then glared at the crowd of now guilty-looking students.

"Everyone, go home at once! Except for you boys," he pointed at the frozen fighters – Koga's hand was pulling Inuyasha's hair, and Inuyasha's hand was squashing the other's face - "You two. My office. NOW."

And with that, he grabbed both boys by their shirt collars and yanked them onto their feet, marching them down the hall.

Everyone quickly exited the scene, most heading downstairs to leave the building, but some hurrying back to classrooms or the library to pass on news of Inuyasha Taisho's latest fight. Kagome herself decided on the former, and was soon outside and walking along the streets toward her home shrine.

Her mind buzzed with excitement and bewilderment. On one hand, witnessing a fight, as terrible as it sounded, was always a thrill, for better or for worse. On the other hand, what was up with her practically fangirling over Inuyasha, the very cause and most dangerous factor of the aforementioned fight?! Why was it that the only thing that went through her mind as the fight had grown more intense was about how cool Inuyasha looked and hoping that he wouldn't get too hurt?!

 _Am I THAT type of girl?_ she thought wryly. _Why do I find him so goddamn hot?!_

Kagome growled aloud in frustration, startling a pair of elderly ladies doing some window shopping. She quickly picked up her pace, chiding herself.

Bad boys were never good news. No amount of physical hotness could make up for terrible habits, overall toxicity, and dangerous connections! She had to forget him! Forget, move on, and focus on finding a date for the upcoming dance.

For a split second, Kagome envisioned herself dancing to a slow song with Inuyasha, looking rather smart but still rebelliously hot in a tuxedo-

"ARGH! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH ME?" Kagome exploded, once in the sanctity of her bedroom, and could scream all of her thoughts into her pillow. "MOTHER, FORGIVE ME, FOR YOUR DAUGHTER HAS TERRIBLE TASTE IN MEN! ARGHHHH!"

* * *

Downstairs, her family could hear the muffled shouting, and looked at one another in bewilderment.

"What's gotten into Kagome?" Sota finally dared to ask.

"Teenage hormones, my lad. Very dangerous and frightening spirits, they are, for they haunt almost every person around Kagome's age, especially young girls," Grandpa said, nodding sagely as if he had imparted some great piece of wisdom.

"Hmmm, I suppose," Mama said softly, frowning slightly at the ceiling.

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome was determined to pretend that her lapse of sanity never happened. She was simply swept up in the mob excitement, noticed an attractive guy, and made a connection that had no rational merit whatsoever.

Quite simple. She wouldn't slip up again-

Suddenly, she rammed straight into a tall, walking pillar, and fell flat on her back, hurting herself even more due to her backpack being jammed with textbooks.

"Owwwww," she whined, sitting up and rubbing her lower back and backside, "what the hell-?"

"If you ask me, princess, I'd say you should watch where you're going."

 _No. No, Kagome, don't you dare-_

Paying no heed to the warning voice in her head, Kagome looked up, with a frown. To stare straight in to the amber eyes of Inuyasha Taisho (were his eyes always that color?), whose arms were crossed over his chest, and had the most infuriatingly attractive smirk on his face, his damnably cute ears completed the visage.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Horrified at herself, Kagome scrambled to her feet, wracking her brains desperately for a good comeback.

"Yeah? W-well, you shouldn't be so tall!"

 _May the gods take me now. I'm ready. Let me ascend into another plane of reality. Clearly, this world is not fit for my stupidity._

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. He scoffed. "Whatever. I don't walk around with my eyes glued to the ground, muttering weird shit about forgetting things."

Kagome's face turned scarlet. Her hands twitched at her sides, dying to wrap her fingers around his annoying neck.

"How about you mind your own business!" she snapped, turning around and marching away, feeling stiffer than a poker in her anger and humiliation.

"Whatever, princess. I'm not the one toppling over after slightly bumping into someone."

SLAM! Kagome shot open and closed her classroom door with such fury, that the few students who were already inside jumped in alarm.

Ignoring them, she stomped to her desk, angrily unpacking everything, thinking dangerously violent thoughts about a certain rude boy who dared to make her heart beat unnaturally fast and yet had the gall to condescend to her, to her face!

 _Bastard! Stupid! Idiot! Jerk! How dare he!_

With a huff, Kagome plopped down in her seat, pretending the bewildered stares and whispers around her were nonexistent. And also trying in vain to forget how majestic Inuyasha's silver hair looked, framing his face and body like a walking god on earth...

* * *

By some miracle, Kagome made it through the school day, and the rest of the week, without killing a certain delinquent and without revealing her humiliation to her friends. She excused her foul mood on a bad night's sleep, so most people accepted it.

But her anger never subsided, even if she pushed it aside to get through each day. It seemed that the more she thought back on that interaction, let alone witnessing the fight that started it all, the more her blood boiled. Every time they passed each other in the hall, he gave her such a self-satisfied smile, making both her heart flip over and her fury to increase tenfold.

The worst part was that every night, alone in her room, forced her to face the undeniable fact that she found him way too attractive and began haunting her thoughts in ways that did not involve revenge, but rather romance! Over and over, her mind tormented her with fantasies of Inuyasha shirtless, in a tux, or wearing his standard red delinquent outfit, kissing her, touching her, making her skin catch on fire as his fingers ran across her body...

He drove her crazy, in more than one way, and it was absolutely unforgivable!

When Friday came to an end, Kagome looked forward to a weekend of cleansing her mind and body of anything to do with Inuyasha Taisho. She was determined to pretend that they never met, no, that he never existed, and that any other drama or fights that occurred in school were entirely out of her realm of reality.

After the weekend, it would all be just a bad dream or a passing figment of her imagination. Nothing more.

Saturday morning started promising enough. Kagome awoke happily, feeling refreshed and ready to face a new world. She ate her breakfast with such open cheerfulness, that her family was even more bewildered than the previous week when she came home in a state of unadulterated wrath.

("Hormones, my boy," Grandpa whispered discreetly to a wide-eyed Souta, who nodded in stunned agreement at this recent development. Mrs. Higurashi merely smiled and happily served her daughter second helpings).

Today was a day to avoid all school-related life, until evening when she settled down for studying. For now, Kagome would go take a nice, long walk in the neighborhood and possibly visit the mall.

After saying her farewells, she headed out, wearing a conservatively attractive dress and shoes, keeping her purse and favorite book on hand. The sun seemed to send her good wishes as she hummed to herself on the way to the mall. The Higurashi shrine was not too far from nearby conveniences, and Kagome always enjoyed a good walk. On the way to the mall was the marketplace, various small shops, and a beautiful park where families enjoyed hanging out together on beautiful days such as today.

Kagome casually loitered in front of a kimono and dress shop, which was right next to the park, imagining herself in different types of formal wear for the dance, when a small yipping noise caught her attention.

She walked a short distance, to discover a cardboard box containing an adorable puppy! It looked like a mutt, with patches of white and brown colored fur, but still had that universally precious look and demeanor that all dogs possess. It wagged its tail happily as Kagome approached it.

"Oh! Hi, you sweet thing!" Kagome cried in delight, kneeling down to pet the cute animal, feeling the blessings of this fortuitous day all the more. "I'm glad to see such an adorable thing on my way to have a 'My Day.' Though I wonder what you're doing out here? Did someone abandon you? Poor thing. Maybe I'll text Mama and see if she's willing to take you home-"

"Or maybe you're jumping to conclusions and forget that some puppies, even homeless ones, have owners."

Instantly, Kagome's good mood came crashing down. The brilliant sun in the sky now became a scorching fire of death, and even the sweet face of the puppy lost some of its charm at the sound of _his_ voice. Kagome turned slowly around, glaring openly and shamelessly at the object of her wrath, the sight of his red leather jacket and silver hair and _damned doggie ears_ enough to make her tremble in rage.

At this reaction, the amused smirk on his stupid, handsome face faltered slightly.

"Wha-what the hell did I do?!"

"Do? What did you _do?_ I'll tell you what you did!" Kagome yelled, jumping to her feet and pointing a dramatic finger at the stunned boy, throwing caution to the winds, grateful for the opportunity to have her revenge. "First, you humiliated me at school-"

 _(Well, really first, you were too stunningly attractive for this world and made me actually FANTASIZE about you...)_

"Humiliated you?! No one even saw-"

"Second, you ruined the rest of my day-"

"It's not _my_ fault you apparently hold a grudge-"

"And thirdly, just when I was having a happy, gloriously-free-of- _YOU_ day, you came along ruined my moment with an adorable PUPPY!" Kagome's voice rose to a shriek, till she stopped to catch her breath, panting.

Inuyasha stared at her, blankly, blinking in shock. Then, he snorted. "Look, other than whatever the hell you just said, I don't know what I did to piss you off so much, but I don't have time to deal with spoiled princesses like you."

"EXCUSE-"

"I said, back off! As in, back away from Yuki."

"Yuki?"

"My puppy," Inuyasha said as if it were obvious. "She's still young and needs a lot of nourishment. I come by to see her every day to feed her."

He revealed a bag of dog food (where the hell had he been hiding it?), and promptly brushed past the stunned silent Kagome, kneeling down to greet the now very enthusiastic dog, who was wagging her tail a million miles per hour, and barking in excitement. Inuyasha gently rubbed the top of her head, cooing something quietly and offered the pup some food from his hand.

Kagome watched in stunned silence, feeling increasingly shocked and stupider by the minute.

"W-why don't you take her home?" she finally asked meekly.

Inuyasha turned around, his eyebrow raised in surprise at the drastic change in her tone. "Let's just say I have no good home to raise her in," he said abruptly after a pause, turning once again to attend to the puppy enjoying her meal.

"Well, what about when it rains?"

"I know the shopkeeper," Inuyasha said, jerking his thumb at the dress shop window Kagome was standing in front not long ago. "When the weather gets bad, he and his wife allow Yuki into their basement. The longest they'll keep her is this coming winter, but only under the condition that I stop by every day to feed her and clean up her messes. They can't keep her all the time though, cuz they're busy with their store and because taking care of a puppy on top of-"

"B-but, that can't be good for her!" Kagome blurted out. "Dogs aren't like cats, they can't survive properly on their own, they need shelter, and food, and-"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Inuyasha's voice was cold. He stood, apparently finished with feeding Yuki, and faced the bewildered girl. "Not all of us have perfect, clean homes to save helpless animals from off the street. I'm doing the best I can to take care of her. That's all there is to it."

 _What's gotten into him? He's almost taking it personally._

Kagome took a deep breath, and murmured, "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"Huh? What's this? One minute, you're screaming down my throat, the next you're acting all shy and demure? You've seriously got some emotional problems."

"Hey!" Kagome protested at first, then hesitated. He was right, after all. Even if he was a bit of a jerk, there was no call for her to explode like that.

She sighed. "You're right. I don't know what came over me. I've been in a bit of a funk for a few days now, and I guess... you became my outlet. Sorry."

Inuyasha blinked. Then grinned. "Eh, I've heard worse, princess. Don't mention it." He then cleared his throat and looked away. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Hope I didn't ruin the rest of your day this time."

"I don't think so," Kagome said with a smile. "Yuki helped."

"Keh! I'm sure she did."

"No, really, I'm serious. Puppies make everything better."

Inuyasha looked back at her. There was some glint in his eye. Was it amusement? Deep thoughts? A memory? Who could say?

He shook his head and said, "You're one strange girl, princess."

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. There's no need to call me 'princess,' especially since I'm not even remotely close to one."

"Eh, you have a sort of sheltered look about you," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, "so I sort of nicknamed you that. I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

"Yes, I know. You're quite famous at school."

"Keh! That's a good one."

"Well, regardless, Inuyasha," Kagome said hurriedly, reaching out a hand to shake. "I'm glad to finally formally meet you."

Inuyasha hesitated, then took her hand. Kagome gasped. An electric shock shot through her whole body at his touch, and once again, she had an image of dancing with him, wondering how it'd feel to have his hands at her waist...

"By the way," he said, jolting her out of her fantasy, "why are you not afraid of me?"

Taken aback, Kagome scrambled for an adequate answer. "I-I guess I haven't been given an exact reason yet. Besides," she added with a grin, "it's hard to find someone scary who takes care of a homeless puppy."

"I guess so," Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "But... don't hang out with me at school. It won't do you any good."

"Why not?" Kagome asked without thinking.

Inuyasha gave her a crooked grin, revealing a single elongated fang. "Let's just say I'm not exactly the most... _popular_ person."

* * *

 _ **AN: Okay! This was a longer chapter than I originally planned, but I knew I had to get them to meet, talk, and stuff in the first chapter, so there's the result! ^^" I apologize if either Kagome or Inuyasha sound a little OOC; I swear, it wasn't intentional. It's just harder getting a feel for the characters in AU without the Shikon Jewel shard hunt, and time traveling... Hopefully I'll improve in time.**_


	2. Just Business

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Wow. I did not expect my first attempt to write an AU to get so many follows so quickly!**_

 _ **A few notes: I made a few edits in the first chapter, because I realized I originally didn't describe Inuyasha's clothing, so I added it into the paragraph where Kagome first sees him fighting**_ **.** ** _Plus, between the first chapter and this one, I changed the name of Inuyasha's gang THREE TIMES before finally deciding on "the Mongrels," because, to quote Tyrion Lannister, "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."_**

 ** _With that in mind, enjoy! Here's where things start to step away from simple cutesy rom-com stuff... For now._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just Business**

The light hanging on the low, crumbling ceiling flickered weakly a few times before settling on a soft glow. Not that he needed it to see. He just turned it on to prevent anyone from getting any ideas on trying to break in. Sure, he'd sort them out, but that'd take time and be an unnecessary hassle.

Contrary to popular belief, Shikon High's famous delinquent needed sleep once in a while.

Inuyasha plopped down on the floor, leaned against the moldy wall, looking over the pitiful state of his "home," his residence of the past two years. It was an abandoned apartment complex, on the other side of the city's main river. There was a small, desolate region of rundown buildings that were no longer considered proper housing, even for the poorest of folks, so the city closed it off and hadn't touched it in decades. Naturally, that only made it nesting grounds for gangsters and outcasts.

Inuyasha chose the top floor of the old apartment building, to give him leverage over anyone who'd wish to bother him. That, and he liked being high up. Being low to the ground made him feel suffocated, cramped. Up here, with the broken windows letting in fresh air, he could feel one with the sky.

Granted, that didn't make his quarters pleasant. The room where he slept was formerly a studio apartment, with peeling wallpaper, moldy carpets and ceiling, and a burned out stove and rusty bathroom and sink. Inuyasha chose it because it was too small to hold gang meetings but still high enough in the complex for his needs. He had privacy and make-believe freedom that the wind granted him.

But he would never bring someone "home," even to share in said privacy. Not that he had anyone he'd wish to bring home anyway.

 _Just imagine the princess seeing this_ , Inuyasha thought with a wry smirk, then frowned.

Why the hell was he thinking of her?

It was bad enough that he actually talked to her at school, but then she sassed back at him! There was never any fear or disgust in her eyes, just a burning fire of rage and passion. She intrigued him.

And that worried him.

He wasn't supposed to have any girls in his life. Well, none who lived outside of his reality anyway. There were plenty of "ladies of the night" who he didn't give a damn about because they had already chosen their path, or, most likely, were thrust into their circumstances.

There was no reason to drag some wide-eyed innocent into his world. He didn't have much of a moral code, but that much was clear. Only bad things would happen if he got close to anyone who wasn't like him.

 _But she knows about Yuki. I fucking told her about Yuki and even almost gave away Miroku and Sango's positions! How does she make me flap my tongue so much? What the hell is she?! Ordinary humans would sense my power and stay the hell away!_

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers over his hair, unconsciously avoiding his ears. They twitched in appreciation. He exhaled deeply, wiggling his ears to and fro.

Normal humans wouldn't be able to detect his ears or claws, as they were carefully "hidden" thanks to a charm on his wrist, a small, indiscreet tattoo of a black new moon. Well, that's what it was supposed to symbolize, but it could easily be mistaken for a mere black spot.

For the sake of avoiding awkward questions, Inuyasha kept his sleeves down, so that the tattoo remained as secret as his status. His gang, who were his only friends, knew the truth about him, of course, but as far as Inuyasha knew, no one else had caught on.

That there were demons in the world, some running amok, while others were assimilated into human society. And that he, Inuyasha Taisho, was a shameful union of both worlds.

A half-demon.

* * *

Kagome was getting nowhere in her studies. She kept chewing on the end of her pen, staring off into space, lost in her thoughts.

So, the infamous delinquent Inuyasha Taisho had a pet puppy. He clearly loved her and took care of her to the best of his capabilities and even had help from others! Maybe his status as a punk was more based in rumors, not actual facts. Sure, he dressed weird and brazenly disobeyed school rules, but that could be simply his way of rebelling, for whatever reason.

And yet...

 _"By the way, why are you not afraid of me?"_

Why did he ask her that? Was it because she didn't flee from him every time he popped up in her life for the past week? He attracted her and pissed her off, both in unreasonable measures, but she never really was scared of him... right?

When the fight went down with Koga at school, she only knew of Inuyasha the way the rest of the school body did: a dangerous delinquent punk whom you'd never want to cross paths with. And yet, no one knew of how gently he cared for Yuki, or how calmly (at the end of the day) he reacted to Kagome's temper...

 _What's wrong with me? One minute I'm fantasizing about him, the next I want to kill him, and now I'm defending him?!_

Kagome sighed and rested her head on her desk, mindlessly fiddling with her pen. Inuyasha was certainly a mystery, there was no doubt about that. But was he the kind she wanted to investigate or stay clear away?

* * *

A knock on the door. Inuyasha blinked and stirred. He must have dozed off for a bit. He took a sniff. Ah. An old friend.

"Well, come on, the door ain't locked," he called out.

"Sorry, force of habit," Miroku said with a sheepish grin, stepping inside the dilapidated room, holding a bag in his hand. "I have come with some information."

"Yeah? What kind?"

"Business, of course."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, out with it! What do I need to do this time?"

Miroku laid out a map of the city. It was a traditional road map, only marked with red lines and crosses to symbolize territorial disputes and enemy warnings. Though he was not an official member, Miroku was still a significant part of Inuyasha's "Mongrel family" and how they managed to win over half of the city over the past six months, despite several long-established gangs. With Miroku's inside information and strategic points, combined with Inuyasha's strength and stamina, they were a formidable force indeed.

"There's some dealers over by the movie theaters," Miroku said, pointing at the appropriate place on the map. "They'll be meeting there tonight around 1 am, and will be a group of nine or ten. Some will have guns, if not all."

"Keh! Bullets don't affect me."

"Perhaps not," Miroku said, giving Inuyasha a critical eye, "but if you're planning on taking Kohaku, because you'll need his strength, you'll have to be his shield. I don't think either of us want to explain to Sango how her brother got shot doing a job."

Inuyasha gulped and shuddered. Miroku's wife was not one to cross. She'd been known to be a ruthless Yankee during her high school career, and though she'd long retired as a seamstress and shop owner, her fighting skills were no less feared in their world.

"Soooo, I need to take these dealers out?"

"Take them out, leave no tracks, and take their stash. Be sure to call a meeting right after. I've been hearing rumors of a new kind of substance that has been endangering both sides."

" _Both_ sides?"

"Yes. It's one thing when the underground wants to try new things, it's another to bring it to the surface."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. Though he heard or smelled no one around his place, he and Miroku were always careful to speak in code unless at a meeting.

"I never heard of one that affects both sides..." he said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"They may just be rumors," Miroku acknowledged. "But we can't be too careful. Business is business, but this might be taking it too far."

"Yeah, I agree." Inuyasha stood up, and walked over to the other side of the room, then knelt down and began to pull up some loose boards to reveal a stash of personal belongings.

He picked up a sword scabbard and tied it at his waist. "Like you said, Miroku," he added, patting the hilt of his sword gingerly, "we can't be too careful."

* * *

The next day at school, Kagome was still rather worn out from wracking her brains all night (and neglecting her studies as a result). She dragged her feet to school and down the hall, taking the quieter back halls deliberately, so she could avoid socializing with her peers.

She was beginning to head up the stairs to the rooftop to take a moment to breathe in some fresh air before being trapped in class...

"I'm saying this for your own good, mutt-face!"

Kagome's hand froze on the doorknob. That voice was none other than Koga's!

She dared to peek through the door leading outside: there were four boys there, all with their backs turned. As silently as she could, Kagome slipped through the door and ducked behind the wall, watching and listening carefully. From what it looked like, Koga brought a few friends from his soccer team to face off with... a very irate Inuyasha, whose back stood against the fence lining the rooftop.

Kagome caught her breath. Was there going to be another fight?

The school considered Koga to be a secondary delinquent, especially after his famous fight with Inuyasha the week before. The only reason he didn't completely fit the picture of one was because he had excellent grades and relatively decent attendance, unlike the barely passing Inuyasha with his downright nonexistent class attendance.

Now that Kagome thought about it, though Koga technically followed the dress code, he still had his own version of individualism: longer hair tied back in a messy, but attractive ponytail, a tattoo of a wolf on his forearm which could always be seen because he refused to roll down his sleeves, tanned skin, and boots instead of the school-required shoes.

Rumor had it that Koga's family was rich, hence why the school never bothered him about ignoring the dress code, but sometimes Kagome wondered if it was more of an Inuyasha situation...

"Shut up, wolf!" Inuyasha snarled now to Koga, flexing his hands at his sides. Kagome jolted out of her reverie and continued listening anxiously.

"Not until I've had my say," Koga said, with an arrogant air that even Kagome found exasperating at times. "I learned the hard way that I need to subdue you before we can talk. That fight we had the other day wasn't exactly 'private.' I can still hear Principal Souma's voice ringing in my ears. So, now, I've got back up."

He stepped closer Inuyasha. "You've grown pretty cocky these past few months. Hell, your little excursion last night didn't exactly go by unseen. You should know by now that playing with fire will only get you burned."

Inuyasha actually _growled_. Kagome was taken aback by the animalistic sound. It was too uncanny to be an imitation...

"That's none of your fucking business, ya mangy wolf!"

"Oh, but it is. The bosses are complaining and stories spread fast in our ranks. At this rate, who knows how they'll twist the rumors to make your brother look bad and find an excuse to, er, take care of him."

"And why should I give a damn about that asshole?"

"Because you're InuTaisho's youngest son!" Koga yelled. "And the second in command of your family's business, if you weren't an idiot and pissed off Sess-"

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha lunged forward. But Koga's friends were too quick for him. Literally. Kagome hardly blinked and next thing she knew they were holding each of Inuyasha's arms against the fence. The angry boy struggled, but his grim-faced captors were steadfast, determinedly keeping him still.

Koga watched in silence, then sighed and stepped forward.

"Look, mutt, I was hired by your brother to look after you. I don't like it any more than you. Hell, I barely like your stupid brother to begin with! But he pays well, and I have a wife and pups to take care of-"

( _A wife?!_ Kagome almost screamed, before clapping a hand over her mouth.)

"-and unlike you, it seems, I take our job seriously. The underground is getting restless. Hundreds of wannabe usurpers are practically drooling for the chance to take over the InuTaisho throne. Either you get your shit together and stop playing 'gang leader' or be pounded into a pulp and lose all possibility of ever gaining your legacy back."

 _What are they talking about?_ Kagome thought, her head spinning. _Usurpers? Legacy? Playing 'gang leader'?!_

Inuyasha scoffed and spat on the ground at Koga's feet. His voice was laced with unbelievable, quiet rage, the kind that sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"You want me to go crawling back after my own asshole of a brother spat at me just like that, calling me a disgrace and a mongrel? You want _me_ to apologize?!"

"If it means I get my full paycheck and you get some standing back in our community, then hell yeah."

"Forget it! Sesshomaru has been wanting me dead for years, hell, since the day I was born. To go back when it's convenient for him is beyond insulting."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when the school bell rang. She was so invested in the bizarre conversation, she had completely forgotten to get to class!

She silently snuck back through the door then promptly fled down the stairs and down the hall, her heart racing and her mind whirling faster than a hurricane.

Inuyasha was disowned by his own brother? And Koga was hired by said brother to bring him back? And Inuyasha claimed that he wanted him dead since he was born? And Koga was sixteen and already married?!

Just what kind of a life did these boys have?!

* * *

The Taisho mansion could easily be described as tranquil. Sakura trees decorated the grounds, and a koi pond ran under the west building and stretched out to that side of the fence. Quiet fountains trickled into the pond from all sides and statues of old gods stood sentinel at the entrance to the grand home.

Everything in the place was old, refined, and traditional, from the walls to the clothing on the servants and residents' backs. There was never one speck of dust permitted inside the premises, nor would anyone ever hear loud noises coming from this majestic place, for the lord and master would never allow it.

Sesshomaru Taisho, wearing a white hakama and grey kimono, with long silver hair not unlike his younger brother's, was staring outside his bedroom window, gazing at the blooming sakura, when a timid knock sounded from his door.

"Enter," he said quietly though it could easily be heard from across the room.

A small, strange looking creature, as green as a toad though with hands not unlike a human's, crawled inside, bowing down until he was practically kissing the floor.

"My Lord! I have come with news about your... brother."

"Oh? Has the foolish mongrel decided to beg for forgiveness at last?"

"N-no, sire, but my spies have found him attacking some lowly dealers last night."

"What of it?"

"They were former allies of yours, my lord."

This at last caught Sesshomaru's attention. He turned slowly to face the little creature, who was still carefully keeping his nose and eyes level to the floor.

"And what resulted from one traitor confronting these other traitors?"

"Well, that's what I have come to show you, my lord," the little creature said eagerly, reaching into his robes and pulling out a vial, still respectfully keeping his eyes on the floor. "One of your men managed to snag this from the dealers while your brother was fighting them."

Sesshomaru knelt down and took the vial. It contained an unusual opaque colored liquid substance, with an unsightly purple tinge. The lord of the mansion frowned.

"Jakken," he addressed the messenger at last.

Relieved to be given permission, the creature named Jakken sat up, soothing his aching neck in the process. "Y-yes, my lord?"

"Any news from the wolf?"

"Only that your brother still resists, but he will not give up trying."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Jakken bowed and back out of the room very carefully, murmuring gracious compliments and statements to his beloved lord and master.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the vial. He nearly growled, but tucked it away into his robe sleeve, deciding to investigate once his other spies had made their reports to him.

"Just what are you up to now?" Sesshomaru said quietly. "Naraku..."

* * *

 _ **AN: If anyone's confused, don't worry, answers will come in time. (I hope ^^") I'm pleased I was able to update fairly quickly. When I saw how many of y'all started following, I just knew I had to keep writing! I had some main ideas and a few scenes in mind when I started this out. Now, it's just a matter of seeing how far it takes me... Please leave a review! And thank you for the support so far!**_


	3. Something There

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Some InuKag bonding fluff ahead! With some added drama at the end ^^" I'm quite pleased with myself for keeping up with this fic's updates for as much as I have. I can't promise I'll forever update this way, but I shall certainly keep trying my best! Bless you all for the wonderful support and reviews thus far! Thank you and enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Something There**

Something was definitely going on.

Kagome sighed, walking home after school, her mind spinning around so much with all this new information, she nearly felt dizzy. She almost wanted to confront either Koga or Inuyasha and demand a thorough explanation, but how? It wasn't any of her business, and from what was implied, this was deeper than your average high-schooler's troubles.

Maybe it was better to stay out of it...

 _"…don't hang out with me at school. It won't do you any good."_

He said that to her, after asking why she wasn't afraid of him. He seemed to imply that there his unpopularity would make him a danger to others. But why? What had he done to warrant that kind of threat? What?!

Startled by the onslaught of angry thoughts, Kagome decided to hurry straight home. It did no good to worry needlessly. Ever since Inuyasha Taisho became made of flesh and blood in her realm of reality, and not just a distant rumor she heard at school, everything began revolving around him and the mysteries surrounding him.

From his completely unfairly blessed good looks, to his behavior at school, to the unexpected tenderness he revealed in taking care of Yuki, to the sheer hurt and anger in his voice and eyes when regarding his older brother, not to mention the countless rumors of his misdeeds outside of school... he was one giant walking unanswered question and that drove her crazy!

 _Too bad reality doesn't play like a movie or book, where you can watch or read on and find out for yourself._

Kagome sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Why did reality have to be so frustratingly unexplainable? Without really being aware of where her feet were taking her, she found herself passing by the park, where she spotted a red leather jacket kneeling down in the dirt.

Wait? Red leather jacket?

She jumped slightly, crying out his name without stopping to think.

"Inu-Inuyasha!"

He slowly turned around, clearly not surprised to see her. Or perhaps he didn't care. His eyes were wide, agitated and on the edge of panic, then, upon standing up, he gestured for Kagome to take a look.

She stepped forward, then gasped at the sight of a small, shivering bundle of fur in his arms.

"I-it's Yuki," he said, his voice hoarse. "I... I think she's sick."

* * *

"For the last time, just leave her with us!"

"I can't trust her with nobody but me!"

"Except the shopkeeper, apparently."

"That's different! I've known them for years..."

Inuyasha's foot twitched as he muttered his excuse. He found himself sitting in the waiting room of the local veterinarian, which Kagome had promptly dragged him and Yuki to once she had a grasp of the situation.

It was admittedly a little awkward at first (several onlookers, both inside and outside the vet's office, whispered to each other at the sight of a blatant delinquent - everything, from his clothes to his hair and ears, was practically screaming "rebel" - being dragged by the sleeve of his leather jacket by a perfectly normal "good girl" wearing a proper school uniform).

Thankfully, though, Kagome soon took matters into her own hands, explaining to the rather bewildered receptionist that they had a sick puppy who needed medical attention.

On one hand, Inuyasha was grudgingly grateful to this crazy girl for actually helping him, while his brain was busy in "Yuki's in danger, who or what do I kill to save her?" mode.

On the other hand...

"I told you that no puppy can survive in the streets!" Kagome scolded him.

He glared at her. "I was taking care of her just fine!"

"Feeding her, yes, but keeping her warm? Keeping her dry? Keeping her safe?"

"I told you I don't have a good place for her!"

"And I believe you," Kagome said, her voice softening a bit. "That's why I'm asking your permission to let me and my family take care of her. We'll just house her and feed her, and that way, you can always stop by to check and see how she's doing."

Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. What crazy family would allow someone like him anywhere near their home?!

As if she read his mind, Kagome smiled gently. "I have the most understanding mother in the world. You have no idea how much she's tolerated over the years from me and Souta-"

"Souta?"

"My little brother. Anyway, there was this one time when Souta brought home a wild young fox, and it ended up raiding half of our food till Mom called animal control. Souta cried for days, and Mom never once lectured or scolded him. She simply let him cry it out, before talking with him about wild animals and how they should be never let into a home life. She was very calm and sympathetic, and gave my brother his favorite candy as a reward for a lesson learned. A puppy compared to that would be pure heaven!"

Inuyasha blinked. Kagome's face turned a slight pink at revealing such a silly memory, but she still looked into his eyes with a firm resolve. He sighed.

"Let me... let me ask your mom's permission first..."

* * *

"Well, of course!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed delightedly, clapping her hands together. "And naturally you must come visit as much as possible."

"Um, er, I-I, ummm," Inuyasha stuttered, floored by the very sudden and easy reception.

He held the box containing the now sleeping Yuki, exhausted from the shots and medicine she had taken at the vet's, and glanced at the girl standing next to him, with a clear look of "help me!"

Kagome sighed and spoke for him. "He's very grateful, Mama, and I am too."

"Come on in, dears, let's find a snug place for Yuki to stay. Of course, you must join us, Inuyasha, so you can be assured of where your precious puppy will be sleeping every night."

There was no condescension in her tone - quite the contrary, she sounded very genuine and excited – but Inuyasha still quietly grumbled under his breath in annoyance.

"There's no need to make such a fuss," he muttered, "it's just a stupid puppy..."

" _Your_ stupid puppy," Kagome teased, "who you love, and you know it."

"Feh!"

 _He really does put up a big tough guy act a lot_ , Kagome thought, smiling in amusement. _But I saw the look in his eyes when he really thought Yuki was in danger of dying. You would think it was his own sick child he held in his arms!_

Mrs. Higurashi eventually decided on the guest bedroom, since it was hardly ever put into use, and was close in proximity to both hers and Kagome's rooms in case of an emergency. Yuki got her own bed (formerly belonging to an old family dog who passed years ago), a litter box till she was old enough to go outside (and be safe), and food and water dishes close by.

For a short while, the three were gathered around the room, while Yuki roamed cautiously but curiously around her new apartment, till she was ready to fall asleep again. Out of habit, it seemed, she chose the cold floor, but Inuyasha tenderly picked her up and placed her in the little dog bed.

Finally, they left alone to nap off her meds in peace, and went back downstairs.

"Won't you stay and have tea, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked once they were settled in the hallway between the door and the kitchen.

"N-no, thanks, ma'am, I, er," Inuyasha stammered, glancing at Kagome, "I have a lot, a lot of stuff to do..."

"Well, all right, dear, but feel free to come and visit anytime you wish, whether for Yuki's or Kagome's sake."

"Mama!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Mrs. Higurashi said, in a gentle, teasing tone, as she placed a mock-distressed hand on her face.

"Oh, I-! Uh, um, just forget it!" Kagome said exasperatedly, crossing her arms in embarrassment, and looking away from her mother and the delinquent boy.

Inuyasha said nothing, but his face was as red as hers as he looked in the opposite direction.

Mrs. Higuarashi only smiled knowingly.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun was setting, casting the sky in hues of pink and gold, did the two embarrassed teenagers descend down the Higurashi family shrine's steps together, mostly in silence (after Mrs. Higurashi managed to force a disposable cup of tea in Inuyasha's hands "for the road," that he didn't dare refuse).

Then, finally, Inuyasha spoke up, clearly his throat.

"Your mother is, um..."

"A little too considerate and pushy for her own good?"

"Well, yes, but that's not necessarily a bad thing," Inuyasha said hurriedly. "She reminds me of..." He trailed off.

Kagome cocked her head in curiosity.

He quickly shook his head. "Forget it. It's nothing."

"That's not 'nothing,'" Kagome said quietly.

"I said forget it, all right? Anyway, I appreciate what she and you are doing for me and Yuki. It's... it's nice. I'm not used to that."

Kagome stared up at him. He was looking off into space, looking even more attractive than usual, red leather jacket and all. With all of the crazy events of today, Kagome had almost forgotten her harbored little crush on the delinquent.

 _Wait... crush?!_

Before she could react to this sudden, treacherous thought, Inuyasha was talking again and she forced herself to pay attention.

"Besides, I... I think Yuki likes you."

"Huh? But puppies like everyone."

"Yeah, but puppies are like people and sometimes people, er, puppies like someone more than others," Inuyasha said, sounding strangely exasperated and huffy. "And I can tell with Yuki. She doesn't … react to you the way she does to others. She's more relaxed, happier, and at home. I'm glad she's staying with you."

They had reached the bottom of the shrine steps. Inuyasha deliberately kept his eye contact averted from Kagome's, but his voice was sincere.

 _I guess he's just not used to giving thanks_ , Kagome thought. _I wonder what kind of a life he's led till now..._

"Kagome?"

"Um, yeah?" Kagome said quickly.

"Other than my visits to Yuki, be sure to stay away from me."

Kagome was taken aback. And angry. "Wait half a minute! After all that talk, you're gonna suddenly tell me to leave you alone?! I'm only just beginning to know you-"

"Exactly!" Inuyasha snapped, whirling around and glaring directly into Kagome's eyes.

Her breath caught at the burning sensation his amber-colored eyes created. It was like staring into a furnace.

"You still have time to back out now, so I'm asking you to do that!"

"And I'm saying that that's my choice!" Kagome shouted back, determined not to cower under his stare. "I think you're interesting, Inuyasha Taisho, even if you're convinced that you're not, and I would like to stay friends with you for at least a while longer!"

Inuyasha actually took a startled step back.

Kagome blinked, but before she could ask, he said in shock, "Did you say 'friends'?"

"Well, yeah. Maybe not the closest of chums, but I don't exactly offer a home to just anyone's homeless puppy, you know."

For a moment, they stared at one another. The setting sun glared behind Inuyasha's back. He looked almost celestial, out of this world, not just a weird, rebellious teenager who dyed his hair and got into school fights.

Kagome's heart skipped, while butterflies burst in her stomach. She found herself almost aching to have the freedom to say that she wasn't "just friends" with Inuyasha, but at the same time, was grateful she had that much.

"Why... why would you be friends with me?" Inuyasha asked softly.

He looked so torn and confused, that Kagome's heart went out to him.

"Because... I guess... I understand you. Even if just a little."

The wind blew past them. They looked at each other and smiled shyly, not quite sure what just passed between them, but feeling rather good inside.

They did not notice the shadowy figure watching them in the background, seemingly melting into its surroundings and vanish without a trace.

* * *

"My sources tell me she's a student at Shikon High. And she's just a mortal girl."

"Oh?"

A dark-haired man, casually holding a glass of wine in his hand, was sitting on a makeshift throne. If one could call it that. It was elevated three feet above the ground, and made of melted metals, with very little craftsmanship put into it, giving off a sort of hideous, unearthly vibe. This "throne" stood at the end of an otherwise empty room, with collecting cobwebs in the corners, and peeling wallpaper revealing faded pictures of classic Japanese demons from Hell.

The man wore various animal skins, all sewn together crudely, to create a tacky yet extraordinary cape that he bore proudly. None of his men dared to make fun of his taste. Their skins would only be added to the collection.

"Yes, my lord, and there's more," the messenger said, shivering in his bow at the throne's feet.

He was a weasel demon, cunning at disguises and illusions, but incredibly cowardly in the face of someone or something more powerful than himself.

He swallowed hard and continued with his report. "She seems to be unaware or uncaring of Inuyasha's half-demon blood."

"Implying that she doesn't know about our world, eh?" The man laughed. It was a throaty, uncanny laugh, one that shot chills down any listener's spine. "How very interesting."

He took a sip of his wine, then eyed it carefully, as if deep in thought. "Sesshomaru may not care about the health of his brother, but that's no matter. The InuTaisho family are incredibly proud of their status and will do anything to defend their bloodline, tainted or not. Let's see..." the man slowly ran a finger over the rim of his glass, simultaneously licking his lips ominously, "what sort of game can I play with those two brothers? I suppose I could always use her as the bait. What's her name, Kagura?"

He ignored the trembling weasel at his feet, addressing a figure standing off to the side. The weasel took this as a sign of dismissal and hurriedly bowed his way out of the dark, dank room, before fleeing to catch his breath and slow down his pounding heart.

The man on the throne and the woman in the shadows made no sign of noticing the weasel's disappearance.

The woman sighed and stepped into the light. She was wearing a traditional kimono, with stripes of red and white scattered across the fabric in a unique design. In her hand, she held a red and white fan, with which she was impatiently tapping on her palm. Her features were sharp and beautiful, if not rather cold.

With a quiet scowl on her face she answered her master at last. "Kagome Higurashi, my lord, but I hardly see how that's important to your ambitions."

"Ambitions? Kagura, my dear, ambition can only take one so far. One has to play dirty, and you of all people know how much I love doing that."

"Yes, I do," the woman named Kagura muttered, grinding her teeth. "Do what you will. I could care less."

And with a rush of wind, she disappeared into the night.

The man on his crudely made throne chuckled darkly. "I always do what I will, Kagura. As Inuyasha will find out soon enough."

And with a single sweeping gesture, Naraku sent forth a group of vicious-looking demons. The instructions were clear: find the girl named Kagome Higurashi and do what they will to her...

* * *

 _ **AN: And the plot thickens! *cue dramatic music* FYI, I'm not planning on writing an overly drawn out Naraku-villain as he is in the original series. Mainly, because that would require me to write HUNDREDS of chapters, and I'm sorry, but that's just not gonna happen! -.-" But he is the main antagonist, obviously, so I'll do my best to keep him evil but not obnoxiously always playing the Spin-Doctor. I hope. This AU writing business is tough! Please leave a review! Till next time!**_


	4. Rumors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Oi! This was a difficult chapter to write. But I hope it'll satisfy! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rumors**

Sango gritted her teeth and tightened the bandages on her brother's arm. He winced, but managed to refrain from crying out, though it didn't stop him from grumbling.

"Hey, sis, do you have to make it so tight? I swear, you'll cut off my blood circulation-"

"Well, it serves you right for sneaking off like that! Taking down drug dealers! And on a school night!"

"You're one to talk... Ow!"

"I quit for a reason, you know!" Sango snapped, tugging on Kohaku's ear. "It's dangerous and a trap. It's a miracle I made it out as well as I did. And even then! With you now in Inuyasha's stupid gang and my own damn husband acting as a spy-!"

"Calm yourself, my dear Sango," the aforementioned Miroku said, stepping inside the room. "I was the one to remind Inuyasha to take care of Kohaku, because I knew he'd go along regardless of what you or I had to say. The fact that he got off with only a bad scrape is quite impressive."

Kohaku jerked away from his sister's hand, tenderly rubbing his abused ear. "Yeah, I was lucky, but not entirely. While Inuyasha was busy fighting the demons, I was trying to make off with the goods, but one of the 'Dogs' got to me."

"What?!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku nodded, looking unsurprised but concerned. "Yes, I had heard about that. Word of mouth is that Sesshomaru now has one of the goods. I doubt he will use it toward evil, but it will definitely cause even more strain between him and Inuyasha."

"I agree," Kohaku said with a sigh. He looked rather sheepish. "I didn't have a chance to tell Inuyasha myself, because after I managed to shake my opponent off, Inuyasha was in no mood to talk. He wanted to go straight home and rest. I gave him the stash for safe-keeping. Unless he witnessed what happened or figured it out, I don't think he knows that one is missing."

"Okay, boys," Sango said suddenly, crossing her arms, "mind explaining to me what these 'goods' are? Don't tell me it's some nasty drug?"

"Worse, if you can believe it," Miroku said. "I don't have definitive proof yet, but it seems to be a substance that increases a demon's power tenfold, and can grant an ordinary human supernatural abilities. There's a catch, though."

"Other than danger to the public?" Sango asked, her eyes wide in horror.

Miroku and Kohaku exchanged significant looks, before the former spoke again.

"It will, given time, drive the user insane."

* * *

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it all!"

"Hell, no, we could make good money off that shit!"

"Or we could use it as leverage. Get what we want from the enemy, otherwise destroy their precious cargo."

"Idiot! Do you honestly think this one little bag is the only one they've got?! I say we attack now!"

Inuyasha sat at the top of several cargo boxes, his eyes closed, and his foot twitching impatiently. His followers were arguing over what to do with the "goods" that came back from the other night's job.

He temporarily pretended to ignore them for a moment, to let his mind wander into more pleasant territories. Like the smell of Kagome's hair, and the look on her face when they settled Yuki into her new home, and the shining light from her eyes when they parted ways in front of her family's shrine...

"Hey, boss! What do you say?"

He blinked, suppressed a growl of frustration, and leaped down from his perch.

"Look, fuckers," he said, his mood feeling fouler by the minute, "according to Miroku's sources, hundreds of demons are spreading this shit throughout the underground. It makes even the most passive of demons downright bloodthirsty. There are reports from... all over," he paused, determined not to bring up his brother's name at his own meeting, "of demons going mad using this shit. Homes destroyed, people being killed left and right, and, if you don't care about that, the increasing chance of our world being exposed!"

This did cause a stir, as his followers muttered to one another. Inuyasha had an interesting group of outcasts, a mixture of humans, demons, and even a couple half-demons like himself, all of whom fit perfectly into a gang called "the Mongrels." He couldn't blame some of them for being tempted to use or sell what little they had, but it was vital that the information was passed and that their boss was against using it in any way.

"So... what do you suggest, Inu- I mean, boss?" a young fox demon named Shippo asked tentatively. He was one of the few members who vehemently wanted to be rid of the despicable stuff.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure. No one knows how to destroy it, or how much of this is being made. The best we can do is hide it, and collect more and more of it until we find out where the source is and then go in and take it out."

General murmured agreement rippled throughout the gang. Most members were pleased enough with this idea, but a few quiet ones caught Inuyasha's eye.

He pointed at an older-looking, squat figure sitting in the distance. "You! Myouga! What do you think of my proposition?"

Myouga nervously cleared his throat and answered, as delicately as he could, "Might I suggest, Master Inuyasha, that we team up with your brother? After all, we could use extra support-"

He was instantly interrupted when the box he was sitting on splintered into a thousand pieces. The demon scrambled to his feet and scampered away, hiding behind another elderly man.

The rest of the gang fell deathly silent.

"Myougaaaa," Inuyasha growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes, his hand flexing after shattering the box in a single punch, "how many times do I have to tell you? We do not mention HIM at any of MY meetings!"

"B-but, sire-"

"And quit calling me that!" Inuyasha snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not related to that—that- _aristocrat!_ "

He spat the word like it was the filthiest insult he could muster up. Thankfully, many of his followers seemed to sympathize, muttering darkly to each other about the condescension of upper-class demons.

Myouga merely swallowed and continued to cower behind his living shield, Totosai, who sighed, and addressed the gang leader. "Inuyasha, whether or not you accept help from... er, you-know-who, you must have a better plan than merely hiding away this stash. There are plenty of demons with noses as strong as yours, if not more so. They could sniff it out and then what? You've got to find someone to protect it, someone who has shielding abilities or something."

"Perhaps I could of be of service to you there, Totosai," a voice rang out in the back.

Heads turned, to find Miroku had shown up late. Again.

"Should I even bother asking this time?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Not necessary. You know I'm a stickler for details. And this is one story you do not want to hear in vivid detail."

"Can it, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled, his patience worn thin by his two elderly advisors. "Get back to the matter at hand. What's this about you thinking Totosai's idea was any good?"

"I have been trained in spiritual powers, you know," Miroku said, his voice sounding slightly hurt though also amused. "My forefathers were shrine keepers for generations. I even helped my father and grandfather in monk duties for a good portion of my youth."

"Guess the shrine was too holy to withstand your corrupt ass," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I beg to differ! Anyway, this is no ordinary drug," Miroku said as he walked forward and examined the bag of vials. "I sense a demonic presence within the substance, meaning it was definitely not created by man, or certainly not by himself. I believe the first course of action to try and purify the drugs as we collect them, bit by bit, or at least keep it shielded, as Totosai put it, from demonic forces. That means, we all," he went on, gesturing to the gang around him, "must either cooperate or at the least keep our mouths shut. A setback on defeating something this dangerous could be worse than not getting involved at all."

"Which begs the question why the need to 'get involved'...?" Myouga muttered to Totosai.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha overheard him. He growled threateningly.

Thankfully, Shippo answered for Myouga.

"Didn't you hear? With more and more demons using this drug, lots of humans are in danger! Plus, smaller demons like me," he added with a sniffle.

"On top of that," Kohaku spoke up at last, who was watching everything in silence, "we have to deal with being uprooted by society as a whole, and not in a pleasant or peaceful manner at all."

"Exactly. Let me lend a hand, Inuyasha," Miroku said, directing his attention once more at his friend. "If it proves to be too difficult a task, I promise to let you know so you can decide the next step to take."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, his eyes looking distant, puzzling the would-be monk and other gang members.

Then, he took a deep breath, and said, "Yes. The less humans who find out about us who aren't already involved, the better."

* * *

Kagome was humming cheerfully to herself while cooking breakfast.

The past two weeks had been confusing, for certain, but ended up rather pleasant. She still knew nothing about Inuyasha beyond how rumors depicted him, and there were still a ton of questions she wanted to ask him, but her perception changed so drastically in so short of time, it was hard not to at least like him. A little.

 _Still, I wonder what he does do on his off time? He hardly ever attends class, now that I think about it. The few times he shows up, he just stares out the window and hangs out with other thugs during breaks. Is it just an act? Or is he really as dangerous as he and everyone else says?_

A small yip at her heels caught her attention. Kagome blinked and smiled down at the small puppy, who was wagging her tail and looking up expectantly.

"All right, all right, Yuki, your breakfast is coming soon, I promise," she said laughing, pouring her own food over a plate.

Once she set it down, she filled the little bowl in the corner with wet dog food. Mrs. Higurashi had suggested having food bowls both upstairs and downstairs, to make it easier for the growing puppy. Kagome watched as the tiny creature eagerly ate up her meal.

"Well, Yuki," she said, "maybe I don't know anything about him, and maybe he _is_ dangerous. But anyone who fusses so much over the welfare of a sweet puppy like you must have some good in him. Right?"

* * *

The man screamed in a most undignified fashion. He was rather scrawny for an adult, but seemed to shrink even more within himself while being held two feet above the ground, his back slammed against the wall, his shirt and coat collars gripped tightly in the hands of Inuyasha.

The half-demon's amber gold eyes were flashing with barely suppressed anger, as he interrogated the terrified man further.

"Who is your boss?"

"N-n-nobody I ever met, I don't know, I'm just doing a job! I have family-"

"Cut the crap!" Inuyasha snarled, reaching for the man's throat. "My sources told me all about you. You're nothing more than a single, childless loser in his late thirties who spent all his parents' money and now works with drug dealers and gamblers. You don't have some noble cause. You're a piece of shit like the rest of us. The only difference," he said, nose-to-nose with his trembling victim, "is I have the balls to admit it. You don't. And I can't stand cowards."

"P-p-please..."

Inuyasha grabbed the man's throat and began choking. "Now," he said slowly, his eyes dancing with fiery rage, "you're gonna remember your boss's name. Or maybe you'd like to rat out someone else who knows more?"

His grip tightened. The man barely nodded his head, so Inuyasha loosened his hold, keeping him still under his guard. "Good. Start talking."

"I-I-I ... I don't... I don't know the head boss," the man gasped. "But I was hired by a guy named Bankotsu. If the main boss is anything like him, you're in heaps of trouble-"

"Where. Is. Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, his claws flexing threatening toward the man's throat again.

The petrified man stuttered out directions. Apparently satisfied, Inuyasha released him and turned away.

For a split second, the poor creature was too stunned to move. Then, he scrambled to his feet and was just about to run, when Inuyasha darted over again and slammed his hand against the wall, blocking his way.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget," he said almost casually, causing his victim to quake all the more, "if you tell a single soul about our little conversation, whether it be human, demon, or otherwise, I will hunt you down and feed your intestines to some low-level bug demons in the underground. You know how they feed right? They prefer fresh meat, so of course, that would require tossing you, living, into their nest and then they-"

"Okay! Okay, okay, I get it, I promise!" the wretched man shrieked. "Let me go! Let me go alive and I won't breathe a word! This never happened! I swear it!"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded, stepping aside once more. As his victim fled the scene, another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You know, Inuyasha," Miroku said, half-exasperated, half-amused, "sometimes I think you take these things to the extreme."

"This world of ours is extreme," Inuyasha grumbled, dropping the terrifying visage that dominated his act. "If I want them to take me seriously, I gotta act like their worst kind. It's the only thing that works."

"For cowards like him, anyway," Miroku nodded his head in the direction that the man had run. "So? Were you able to get satisfactory results?"

"For now," Inuyasha said. "I still don't know who's pulling the strings of this operation, but I know the who and where of one of the big baddies."

"It's a start. Let's rally up our followers and plan the next course of action."

"Right."

* * *

"Kagome! We need a girl talk! Now!"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi surrounded Kagome's desk, their eyes fixated on their friend, who was merely trying to enjoy a simple lunch.

Before she could protest, her friends dragged her outside the classroom, out the hall, and plopped her down on a bench outside. Thankfully, there were no classes going right now, so this was acceptable, but hardly appreciated.

"Guys!" Kagome complained, glaring at her friends. "I was trying to eat-"

"Rumor has it that you were seen with Inuyasha Taisho at the park!" Eri began quite suddenly.

Kagome froze.

 _Okaaaaay, now I am grateful that I didn't eat my lunch yet. I would have spat the whole thing out just now!_

"And that you invited him to your house!"

"AND that he spent the night!"

"Okay, that last part is a big fat lie," Kagome said, more bewildered than anything else.

"WHAT?!" The three friends shrieked together (Eri and Yuka looked horrified; Ayumi looked impressed).

"D-do you mean to say, Kagome," Yuka said tentatively, "that y-you and Inuyasha did the... did the..."

"Did the what?" Kagome asked blankly, but instantly regretted it.

"DID THE DEED!" Eri and Yuka said together so simultaneously that Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"No, no, no, no! He was only over at my house because I was offering a home for his puppy, because he doesn't have the luxury to take care of her most of the time, so I thought he'd appreciate seeing where she'd be staying."

This bomb stunned the three friends into silence.

But eventually, Ayumi was the first to find her voice. "A - a puppy? A delinquent with a pet puppy?"

The ice broke. The three girls burst out laughing. Kagome frowned.

"Cut it out, you guys! It's perfectly fine for him to have a puppy! I mean, who doesn't love them, right?"

"Oh, Kagome, you can't be serious!" Eri said between gasps.

"We can easily see through a lie like that! You're not even trying!" Yuka said, slapping her knees.

"Although the idea is quite sweet," Ayumi said, wiping away a few tears of mirth.

"Lie? You think I'm lying?!"

"Oh, come on, Kagome, I didn't want to believe it at first, but now I see it clear as a bell: you're getting IT on with our school's number one delinquent, but you don't want to admit it – who would? - so you came up with that crackpot of a tale to pretend it's all innocent. But you can't fool us, girl!" Eri said with a wink.

Kagome's fists were clenched, her body trembling from head to foot, as she stared down at the ground.

The three other girls eventually caught their breaths and frowned in concern at the sight. They glanced at one another, bewildered and worried that they had gone too far. Finally, Yuka stepped up to the plate.

"H-hey, Kagome, I know we've all been raised with this idea that sex is bad, but it's not! Really!" She nodded to the others for backup.

"Y-yeah! It's all the rage nowadays," Eri said quickly, "and as long as you're using protection, no harm done, right?"

"Besides, we weren't laughing at you for having sexual relations," Ayumi said gently. "We just thought your cover story was a bit-"

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH ANYONE AND I AM NOT LYING!"

Kagome was on her feet, her body engulfed in a seeming aura of fire. Her three friends hurried back several paces, rather shocked by this intense reaction.

Kagome was far from done, however. "So maybe he is a little rough around the edges! So maybe his grades suck! So maybe he gets into fights! So maybe he's kinda scary looking! That's no reason to judge someone and I've learned that there's more to Inuyasha Taisho than meets the eye and if you girls can't see it, then, then, too bad for you!"

After screaming out her anger, Kagome turned stiffly and marched away, walking straight into-

"Everything all right here, princess?"

"I-Inuyasha!"

 _Why? WHY?! WHY NOW?!_

"I heard screaming."

"That was me."

"I know it was. That's why I was checking."

"I... what?"

Though Kagome couldn't see behind her, she could have sworn she could feel Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's eyes boring into the back of her skull. She closed her eyes and groaned. Why did he always have such uncanny timing?

"Well, everything's fine!" she spluttered at last. "I was just clarifying a few... details. If you'll excuse me!"

Kagome brushed past Inuyasha, leaving him and three shocked girls behind.

 _I barely know him!_ Kagome thought furiously as she stormed back to class. _Why the hell would anyone draw the conclusion of me and him having sex?!_

For a split second, she envisioned a shirtless Inuyasha leaning over her... Kagome shook her head sharply. Stupid head! Stupid fantasies! Stupid rumors! She simply had to get everything straightened out before she was driven mad!

* * *

A crow witnessed the little scene. It flew off a short distance and landed on the shoulder of a strange man, wearing flamboyant purple robes, sitting on the rooftop of a building across the street from the school.

"So, she goes to this school, eh?" the man said after listening to the crow's report. "Better not cause a scene there. I hear the mighty wolf Koga attends it as well as that half-breed Inuyasha. He may be a low-life, but he's also the brother of Sesshomaru, so I ain't fucking with that."

He grinned. "Let's follow her after school and see if she's any fun to play with..."

* * *

 **Kagome, could you pick up some milk and eggs and onions at the store on your way home? I'd appreciate it. Mom.**

 _What a relief! Anything to escape!_

Kagome sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for a distraction, as she packed her bags, beyond grateful that she checked her phone for text messages before heading out.

The remainder of the school day was a hot mess (mentally, anyway). Her three girl friends were delicate enough to not approach the mysterious subject of Inuyasha Taisho again, but that didn't stop the rest of the school body whispering obnoxiously "behind her back" (even though it became very obvious after she was made aware of the rumors):

 _"Can you believe it? Her and Inuyasha..."_

 _"They always say the quiet ones are the wild ones..."_

 _"I bet if she spreads her legs for that delinquent she's really easy to get into bed with, huh?"_

 _"Ugh, what a slut."_

 _"Talk about low standards."_

"Ignore them, ignore them," Kagome had continually muttered to herself, though her blood was boiling to dangerous temperatures. Oh, yes. Kagome Higurashi, age 16, a virgin without ever having been kissed, is totally a slut. Dream on!

She finished packing her bag, waved goodbye to her friends (who looked rather embarrassed and awkward now), and hurried outside the building.

She all but ran to the supermarket, and was eternally grateful to grab a basket to get the groceries.

It wasn't until she was checking out, when a cold shiver ran down her spine.

She spun around, half-expecting to see Inuyasha or some other classmate, but no one was paying attention to her. Maybe it was just the AC.

Kagome shrugged and paid the balance, though the shiver never quite left her.

She hummed a bit while walking home, feeling strangely colder than ever and apprehensive.

 _Stupid Kagome, you had a bad day at school, and now you're overthinking things! Just go home and relax. Take a nice hot bath. That'll do you wonders._

Nodding to herself, she marched on.

Then, as she passed an alleyway between two shops, a shocking sensation froze her in place.

 _What the-?_

She tried to move a muscle, but found herself trapped in her own body. Panicking, Kagome tried screaming, but to no avail. Then, she felt her body move on its own, and walk down the alleyway.

 _No! No, I don't want to go that way! Stop! STOP!_

But she kept walking further and further down the dark alleyway, that was starting to feel ... different. Otherworldly. The sunlight was growing fainter, and the rancid smells continued to get worse and worse by the minute.

Then, she passed a human skeleton! Screaming inwardly, Kagome fought all the harder against the invisible puppet strings controlling her body, but could only hold still for a barely a second. When she tried again, she concentrated on using her voice at the same time.

"Inu... yasha..."

* * *

Inuyasha paused halfway from knocking on the Higurashi's door. Something felt off. Every instinct in him was screaming that something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He took a sniff. No nearby danger. So, what was digging at him?

His disturbed thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. She beamed at him (a mannerism that Inuyasha still felt uncomfortable about).

"Hello, dear! Come to visit Yuki?"

"Y-yeah, thanks," he said nervously, hesitating before stepping inside. "Ma'am... is Kagome all right?"

"Well, certainly, dear. I mean, I certainly hope she is. I sent her to run an errand after school and she still isn't home."

Deep in his gut, Inuyasha felt something twist.

 _She's not home?_

"Where did you send her?" he asked, not caring if he sounded brash.

"T-to the grocery store. She's probably on her way back now... But where are you going?"

Inuyasha was running. Running down the shrine steps, and sniffing the air carefully.

He flew from rooftop to rooftop, sniffing for her, until he finally found her trail. He followed it quickly, coming to a halt at an alleyway. Her scent was definitely there, mingled with a nasty, demonic aura.

He growled furiously and plunged onward.

"Hang on, Kagome!" he said, rushing into the unknown. "I'll find you and save you. I swear it!"

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm terrible, I know! I swear I'll pick up where I left off as soon as I get the chance! No dancing around next time! ^^" Don't worry, Inuyasha will always be there to save the damsel, er, day. Till next time!**_


	5. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: At last, on Christmas Day, I have updated! ^.^ Please let me know what you think, and have a safe and magical holiday season!**_

 _ **Also, to the anon who's been asking about Kagome's welfare, this is for you. Minor TW: rape term mention, but nothing of the sort happens or is implied.**_

 _ **Edits: I added more dialogue between InuKag, where they bring up his ears and how Kagome can see them.**_

 _ **That said, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Truth**

Her head felt heavy and stuffed with cotton.

Background sounds were muffled and incoherent, and she had to force herself to pry her weary eyelids open. For a moment, there was nothing but a dark blur, but as her sight adjusted, she began to comprehend how her body was positioned.

She was standing up, against something nasty and sticky (if her brain was working functionally, she would have screamed in horror), her arms spread out on either side of her. Whatever this stuff was, it worked really well, because she could not budge, beyond clenching her fists and turning her head slightly.

Finally, Kagome's exhausted brain caught up to the circumstances.

"Where... am I...?" Her voice sounded hoarse and dry, and suddenly she became keenly aware that she was incredibly thirsty.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

The pompous voice seemed to have awakened Kagome fully. She jerked up her head, and found herself face-to-face with ... the strangest man she had ever seen.

He was sitting, crossed-legged on a chair across from her strange prison, and was wearing long, purple robes that resembled somewhere between a circus performer and a wannabe samurai. His long, black hair was held back in a high ponytail, and ... was that make-up on his face? It certainly would explain the unnatural paleness of his skin and the distinct redness of his lips.

But the eyes... the eyes were the worst. Yellow and slitted, like a snake.

"My name is Gatenmaru," the man said, sounding almost bored. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, my dear."

"What do you want from me?" Kagome demanded, hoping her voice sounded braver than she felt.

"To eat you up, of course," he said, so matter-of-factly, that Kagome's fear was temporarily replaced by confusion.

"Wh-wha-what do you mean?"

"My, but you do look delicious," Gatenmaru said, standing up and crossing over to stroke her face.

Kagome flinched. His hand was colder than ice!

"I've been waiting for a long time to enjoy this, but I prefer my victims to be alert and wriggling."

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome screamed, though her throat protested against the strain. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, OR YOU'LL PAY!"

Startled, Gatenmaru jerked back his hand as if he had burned it. He stared at the girl incredulously, then his eyes widened.

"Do you mean to say," he said slowly, "that you thought I was going to-? Ugh, no!" He looked genuinely disgusted, stepping back a pace or two. "Don't lump me with those nasty creeps!"

"I-"

"Don't deny it now! You thought I was going to rape you?! Please, I have more decency than that!" Gatenmaru shuddered. "The thought of touching a woman, let alone a HUMAN woman, _that way_ is beyond repulsive. No, my dear, I only intend to suck up your life energy, that's all. Rape you, indeed! Now I have to work up my appetite again..." he muttered to himself, turning his back on her, sounding thoroughly offended.

 _Suck up my life energy? Does he mean kill me?!_

Kagome struggled against her bonds even more.

"It's no use, dear, that's my very special cocoon. It's impossible to break out of. Just consider yourself lucky it's not my poison one, otherwise you would have disintegrated long ago, and then of course, I'd be out on a good meal."

Cocoon? Kagome turned her head as much as she could to see behind her shoulder. It was a yellow wall of what looked like rough fabric, but felt more like a spider's web. It was certainly not natural, whatever it was.

And that man, Gatenmaru, who was he? Kagome shivered when a more disturbing question crossed her mind.

 _WHAT is he?_

* * *

Inuyasha burst through another door, but to no avail. He had been breaking through every single entryway down this godforsaken alleyway, but everything looked abandoned.

 _She's close. I can smell her._

He paused and took a deep sniff. Yes, that was her scent all right, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Too many smells blocked hers. He growled in frustration.

Then, he sensed something else. A light, shining like a beacon to lead him. He couldn't quite see it, he just... felt it. And in his heart, he knew Kagome was the cause of this light, though he couldn't begin to guess why.

Not that it mattered. He'd found his trail. And he bounded off towards it.

* * *

"What an incredible amount of energy you have! Once I'm through with you, I'll add on another century or two in my lifespan!"

Gatenmaru was pleased as punch, but Kagome was feeling more confused than ever. Maybe he was just insane? But something about him felt …. off.

"H-how can you live more than a century? That's impossible!" Kagome said hoarsely, desperately trying to buy for more time.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gatenmaru said blankly. "I'm a demon."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, you sensed my demonic aura back at the grocery store, and you still have no idea what that means?!"

"I..."

"Well, it hardly matters, but I always think a little fear makes a meal more delicious, so allow me to demonstrate."

Gatenmaru stepped back and spread his arms out. A rumbling sound and sensation erupted, whether from the ground or from him, Kagome couldn't be sure, and suddenly, his body began stretching and stretching until...

Kagome screamed. She was hardly aware of it, but, in spite of her dry throat, her body continued to scream and scream in terror at the sight of the creature before her.

The man in purple robes was replaced by a giant moth! But it had intelligent eyes and the most frightening of mouths, and somehow Kagome knew, in spite of every logical point saying otherwise, that this monster WAS Gatenmaru!

And then it spoke, shocking the poor girl into silence.

"Aha, works every time! Especially when they don't know my true form!" The great moth chuckled. "Oh, yes, I can sense the fear combining with your power. This meal is going to be quite sufficient! Don't worry, dear, it won't hurt. For long."

Kagome trembled violently. She had to do something! But how? Trapped in this strange "cocoon" (which was starting to horribly make a lot more sense), she had no way to defend herself. What power? Why did he keep saying that? Was it from within?

Desperately, Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated.

 _Please, whatever power I have inside me, free me! Help me!_

By some miracle, something did happen! Kagome began glowing. The light surrounding her increased tenfold and engulfed her and the cocoon. She could feel the bonds begin to loosen up. Closing her eyes tighter, Kagome willed herself to melt the prison but keep herself safe. She began to feel movement in her limbs once more.

Somewhere in the background, she heard Gatenmaru's shriek of alarm.

"I must eat you now! Before your power breaks loose!"

She heard him swoop down, but never felt his touch. Something stopped him.

Was it her power? Or...?

Free at last, Kagome stumbled down onto her knees, her legs weak from lack of movement. She shook her head and opened her eyes. And gasped.

Inuyasha was attacking the giant moth! He had his claws out ( _So they are real?!_ Kagome thought wildly), and was tearing the creature into ribbons.

Gatenmaru bellowed in pain, and collapsed onto the ground, but still dared to glare up at his opponent.

"Filthy half-demon! How dare you attack me, the great Gaten-"

"Shut up, ya nasty bug!" Inuyasha snapped, gripping the moth's neck (or whatever that portion of his body was called). "You're finished!"

A few more swipes, and the giant monster called Gatenmaru was nothing more than a pile of bloody pieces.

For a long time, Kagome and Inuyasha were silent, his back to her, and her still half-sitting up from the ground.

She became more aware of her surroundings, though she still had no idea where she was. It looked like an abandoned old home, with years and years of decay and wear to leave its mark.

 _How did he find me?_

Kagome cleared her throat, and hesitantly said, "Inu... Inuyasha?"

He jerked slightly, his dog ears twitching, but then slowly turned around to face her. His entire hand was covered in blood, as well as splotches on his jacket and pants. His silver hair looked as beautiful and pure as usual. He looked majestic and badass, with the dead monster behind him.

But the look in his eyes haunted Kagome the most. He looked angry, but also hurt and ... afraid?

"Let's get you home, Kagome," he said, his voice quiet and void of emotion.

He crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms. In spite of the shock of everything that just happened, Kagome couldn't help but blush and secretly hope he'd never let her go. She clasped her arms about his neck, not daring to look at his face again until he had bounded them out of the despicable place.

* * *

"So... you're half-demon? That makes you have half-human as well, right?"

"Yeah. My mother was a human."

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting alone, upstairs in the guest bedroom, watching Yuki play with her various toys. Kagome couldn't help but feel even more relieved that the puppy was living at her house, because it made a remarkably easy excuse to make Inuyasha stay.

When he had taken her back home (Kagome still felt like they had been flying small distances at a time, with Inuyasha only touching down on a rooftop once in a while), Mrs. Higurashi was so relieved to see her daughter safe and sound, that she brushed off all apologies of having no groceries, and insisted that her daughter's rescuer would stay over for a bit, if only because he originally was going to visit Yuki anyway.

Once alone in the guest room, with a glass of water dousing her poor throat, Kagome had whirled on Inuyasha, insisting on hearing the whole truth of who he was and what the creature back there was.

Trapped between the determination of his friend and the cute puppy eyes of Yuki, Inuyasha caved in (albeit, grumpily) and explained.

Despite having every reason in the world to be terrified, somehow, Kagome felt strangely calm. As Inuyasha told her about the "underground" world of demon criminals, and how his older brother was one of the biggest leaders in the shady business, Kagome accepted it all.

It explained everything. Inuyasha's strange dog ears and claws and fangs were _real_ , not manufactured traits to show off his rebelliousness or eccentricity, like Kagome initially believed. His rough nature to keep people distant, his fear of being discovered, his stubbornness...

It all made an uncanny amount of sense.

"So that's why you told me to avoid you," she said softly.

"Yeah. I'm a freak. You don't want to get mixed up in people like me."

"Well, I'm not normal either! Apparently, I can create light or something-"

"You probably have priestess blood somewhere in your family," Inuyasha said, so casually, that Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Look, that's the best explanation I can think of! I'm not an expert on spiritual powers, and if this is the first time you've experienced them, it's probably been a sleeping power that was triggered when you were in danger. But I'll ask some of my friends," he added gently, "so you're not confused anymore. In any case, you're a still an innocent bystander, and shouldn't get in deep with my lot."

"But I already am! And besides, I was minding my own business when that demon attacked me! I wasn't hanging out with you or anything!"

"But you've BEEN hanging out with me! You're doing it right now!"

"Only because you just rescued me with the jaws of death! Or is that not a worthy enough reason to 'hang out?'"

Inuyasha grumbled quietly to himself, crossing his arms and looking the other way. His back-and-forth with Kagome was driving him crazy by how much it was making sense. Not to mention...

"How did you find me, anyway?" Kagome asked, more gently.

"Your scent. I'm half-dog demon, so my nose is one of my strongest senses."

"Same with your dog ears?"

Inuyasha started, his telltale ears upright in alarm. "Wh-what? H-how-"

Kagome shrugged, blushing slightly. "In all honesty, I'm not sure. But I could always see them. I just rationalized to myself that were fake or surgically made-"

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded genuinely stunned, staring at her open-mouthed. "No human should be able to detect my demonic aura, even without realizing it! Let alone see my ears or fangs! Look-" he drew back his sleeve, revealing a black orb tattooed on his wrist. "This is a spell of sorts; it represents the new moon, which is when... well, it's a special time for me," he muttered, his ears lowering before perking back up again to continue: "As a tattoo, it conceals my demon blood from human senses. Except from extraordinary ones."

He rolled the sleeve back down, eyeing Kagome closely, as if seeing her in a different light.

Kagome shivered. Her bizarre powers were starting to weird her out. The fact that she could see past magical barriers, or at least, some of them, made her head spin. She sighed and propped her chin on her knee.

"I don't know what to tell you, Inuyasha. I just... can see them. They're kinda... cute," she added with a giggle.

"Keh!" Inuyasha frowned, his feathers obviously ruffled, and turning away in embarrassment. "I ain't cute!"

"Right," Kagome said with a laugh, tilting her head up affectionately at Inuyasha. "Oh, by the way... thank you."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment, turning to face her again.

"For rescuing me, of course! What did you think?"

"I-it was nothing! I knew you would never be able to survive, so someone had to do it."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was blushing bright red, and scratching his chin absentmindedly. Then, Kagome did something that surprised even herself: she leaned against his shoulder and snuggled her head to rest.

"K-Kagome?!"

"Please, let me stay like this for a bit," Kagome said quietly, her face burning red, but also feeling very... content. Safe.

 _At home._

"O-okay..." Inuyasha stuttered, looking the other way again, too keenly aware of her proximity, both by touch and smell.

They stayed together like that, silently, for a long while, barely aware of Yuki's antics, and completely unaware of Mrs. Higurashi about to knock on the door, only to pause and peer inside through the slightly open crack, and smile at her daughter sitting with her soon-to-be-boyfriend.

 _Kagome can deny it all she wants. But mothers know best._

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later:_

Rumors were spreading faster than a wildfire at school.

Kagome was apparently a gang member herself, or a gang member's "side bitch." She was a violent shooter who teamed up with Inuyasha, a sort of reincarnated Bonnie and Clyde duo. She slept around with everyone (and apparently, once-virgin teenage boys were claiming they had sex with her), and she would steal every girl's boyfriend next.

And they just kept getting worse.

Kagome laid her head down on a table in the library, a raging headache threatening to make her skull explode. This was getting ridiculous. No one wanted to listen to the truth (or, at least, part of the truth: it would be no good to reveal the world of demons to these ignorant kids), and no one believed she wasn't guilty of at least one of the nasty rumors floating around her.

Even Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi only vaguely defended her, out of mere obligation, but it was clear to Kagome that their hearts weren't in it. They were also suspicious of how much time their old friend was hanging out with Inuyasha.

Ever since the Gatenmaru incident, Inuyasha decided to be more open with Kagome, even in public, and spent nearly every passing period and lunch break with her. He even began attending classes more often, if only to keep a watchful eye on her. He still never took any notes or even bothered to fill out the test forms, but he attended class nonetheless. Because of his presence, no one dared to even whisper cruel things to Kagome while sitting at their desks.

But by herself in the hallways and especially bathrooms were another story entirely. No amount of protectiveness would allow Inuyasha to escort Kagome to and from the bathrooms, so she had to grit her teeth and go in by herself.

The first few times were disastrous. The girls all shot Kagome blatantly dirty looks, coldly asked how often she lived in sin, and threatened her to never go near their own love interests. The first time it happened was the day after Gatenmaru and learning the truth about Inuyasha's heritage and powers, so Kagome was completely at a lost at the sudden attacks.

"Don't play dumb!" one of the girls had spat. "Everyone's been talking about how you bring that Inuyasha Taisho to your house every day and it's obvious that you're sleeping with him. It's only a matter of time before you start spreading your legs for the other guys."

Since then, Kagome had to learn to endure. For two weeks, all of her protests and explanations fell on deaf ears, and even some of her angrier outbursts on the blatant sexism of it all passed through unnoticed.

No one was interested in hearing about how hypocritical they were or how rude it was to judge someone based on wild rumors. Everyone wanted to believe what they had heard, and nothing more.

Kagome sighed and opened her textbook. Maybe if she studied for a bit, she could get her mind off these last few weeks of hell.

 _Maybe I should tell Inuyasha?_ she thought, then grinned wryly, muttering to herself, "Who I am kidding? He'd probably just lose his mind-"

"Who's gonna lose whose mind?"

Kagome sighed loudly in exasperation, glaring up at the very man, or half-demon, himself. "Why do you always have freakishly good timing?!"

"I have an excellent sense of smell and hearing and like to keep note of your presence?" Inuyasha winked and sat down across from her. "What's going on? You've seemed kinda drained for a while."

"If you have such great ears, then you should know by now," Kagome grumbled.

"I do have _control_ on them, thank you very much. I don't like overhearing everyone's stupid conversations 24/7, believe it or not."

"Well, try listening now!" Kagome snapped, her patience worn thinner than a strand of hair. "Go ahead, listen! And then you'll get it."

Inuyasha blinked, frowning in confusion, then obeyed and concentrated. For a moment, it was nothing more than jumbled words and sounds, but, like when he's focusing on Kagome's presence, he zoned in on the more intense bubble of words and sounds.

 _"... gods, what a slut..."_

 _"... saw Inuyasha and her walking together from her home. I don't know how her mother allows it..."_

 _"…. Yeah, I totally had a go with her. Easiest catch ever..."_

 _"…. Really? I'd like to give her a whirl..."_

 _"... she was talking to Hojo and smiling at him and I just KNOW she wants him next..."_

 _"... plus, she's always been friendly with Koga..."_

 _"... bet the little bitch Isn't picky..."_

 _"... anyone who sleeps with a delinquent is bound to homewreck next..."_

That was quite enough. It took all of his strength of will to not break the table and bookshelves around him.

Inuyasha took a shuddering breath and focused once again on the now quietly crying girl sitting across from him. For a moment, he said nothing, half-hating himself for never noticing before. He was so intent on keeping her safe, he didn't think about the suspicious looks people gave them. He selfishly thought it was directed at him and brushed it off. He had no idea she was the victim.

He growled involuntarily.

"That's it!" he said, standing up suddenly, startling Kagome. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!"

And with that, he stormed out of the library.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome squealed in alarm. She wiped away her tears and hurriedly chased after him, just barely catching up to him as he headed down the hall. "Please, you don't have to..."

"How long have you known about this?!"

"... Technically, since the day I went grocery shopping..."

"You mean, BEFORE Gatenmaru?! That was weeks ago!"

"Yeah, but it didn't really get bad till recently..."

"That's no excuse!"

"Inuyasha, think for a moment! What can you do? There's no way we can trace who started these rumors, and even if we could, do you really think that will stop them?"

"I don't have to find the source. I just have to find the loudest ones."

"Loudest...?"

"OI!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted and halted in his tracks.

Breathless and unaware of her surroundings, Kagome nearly collided into his back, before readjusting herself and peering around the angry delinquent's back.

They were in the cafeteria! Most of the student body was there now! And it had gone deathly silent with Inuyasha's angry outburst.

There was a group of boys and girls, several of the latter who had tormented Kagome in the bathroom many times, all sharing a table together, staring up at Inuyasha in horror.

Inuyasha cast a critical eye over everyone, and Kagome could sense how tempted he was to dangerously reveal his half-demon powers by tearing up the place into shreds. Terrified he would do something so reckless on her behalf, she boldly took of his hand.

The stiffness in his shoulders lessened significantly, and the redness that was creeping into his eyes subsided. But his anger was nonetheless intimidating.

He pointed a finger at the table he approached and said in a loud, booming voice, "You! Is it true you've been spreading rumors about my girlfriend?!"

 _GIRLFRIEND?!_

Kagome whirled under the idea. Every happy angel in her head was singing praises in joyous rapturous song, while her more logical mind was too busy trying to wrap around the idea that Inuyasha "confirming" their relationship would only makes things worse for her. If she wasn't so busy trying to compute everything in her own mind, she might had noticed the student body's equally stunned reaction.

For a moment, the students buzzed with excitement and dared to whisper amongst each other.

"Girlfriend?!"

"As in, they're an item?!"

"So, then, Kagome belongs to him alone?!"

Inuyasha took no heed to the bomb he had dropped, glaring at the girl he was pointing at. "Answer me!" he yelled, jolting everyone, including Kagome, from their shock.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the pathetic girl lied desperately.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table, shaking it so hard that it knocked over everyone's food, causing them to shriek and scream in fright (but Kagome knew that if he had used his real strength, there'd be no table left).

"I-I mean," the girl stammered, "m-m-m-m-maybe we said a few ... things about her, but o-o-only because I-I, I mean, w-w-we didn't know any better-"

"DAMN RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking in rage. "Because you all are stuck-up, stupid morons that decided to NOT mind your own business but rather make this beautiful girl's" - he pulled Kagome from behind him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her close - "life a living HELL. Well, I'm here to tell you to cut it out, or I'll send you, every last one of you," he gestured across the whole, petrified room, "straight to hell itself! Then, maybe you'll see what it's like!"

Silence covered the cafeteria like a smothering blanket.

Kagome felt both amazed and mortified at this latest infamous Inuyasha Taisho action. But she couldn't deny that she rather loved being held so closely, even if it was in front of literally everyone.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned her and him around, shooting one last disgusted glare at the subdued students, and marched them out of there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively, once they were a good distance away.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, clearly still furious at the idiotic students.

"D-did you mean what you said? About me being your girlfriend?"

That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. He squeezed Kagome's shoulder a moment then spun her around so they were face-to-face. He looked worried and scared, his amber eyes wide.

"O-only if you want to be, Kagome. Sorry I dropped it suddenly on you like that. I said that because... because I just felt that way. You're more than my friend, but you're also my best friend. You know?"

His ears were flattened, giving him a very sad, frightened puppy look. And it was absolutely adorable.

Kagome grinned and stood on her tiptoes and gently pecked a kiss on his cheek. "I'll gladly be your girlfriend, Inuyasha, but I'm afraid it'll be a very long time before I'm ready to 'live in sin.'" She blushed at her own boldness, but still winked.

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her. "We'll see, princess," he teased in her ear.

* * *

Koga was relaxing on the school's rooftop, killing time before soccer practice, when the newest tale of Inuyasha began circulating around Shikon High.

One of his lackeys witnessed it all in the cafeteria (he was picking up Koga's favorite curry bread), and relayed the whole story to him at once.

Koga laughed. "So, you've finally shown some balls, mutt-face," he said, grinning cheekily. "This will make my job more difficult, but definitely a lot more interesting..."

* * *

 _ **AN: And now they're officially together~~ I never liked the "will they, won't they" plot being draaaaaaagged out in every long anime ever. Also, the whole rumors circulating around Kagome was me bashing that trope I see in practically every slice-of-life romcom: Main Girl starts to get to know and fall for Main Guy, other girls get jealous and spread awful rumors, etc etc... Till next time! Happy Holidays!**_


	6. Someone to Protect

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Ahhhhhh! It's been so long! Bless you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my very first AU! I still have a long way to go to finish this crazy rollercoaster of a fic, so please bear with me! ^^" Today's chapter is changing things up a bit: rather than InuKag, the focus today is on Sesshomaru and Rin. There is some InuKag fluff sprinkled in this chapter, but I knew I needed more Sesshomaru time, and his adorable ward. Enjoy!**_

 _ **EDIT: I originally described the drug in this chapter as being contained in syringes, but for the sake of simplicity, I changed it back to vials, as I depicted in chapters 2 and 3.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Someone to Protect**

 _Rin used to dream of meeting her guardian angel._

 _He (it was always a "he") was tall, strong, and majestic, framed in startlingly white that would blind and frighten away her enemies. He showed up her dreams, and spoke in such a deep, confident tone, all of her worries and woes vanished._

 _When she was younger, Rin would excitedly tell her parents about her guardian angel, for no one else believed her. Even though her parents might not have understood, they at least were sympathetic to her persistent questions on when she was going to meet her guardian angel._

 _"You will, someday, dear. There's no need to rush, because he'll be waiting for you," her mother had said, delicately, secretly worried that her daughter would try something reckless to have a premature visit with her "angel."_

 _"But I don't want to keep him waiting!" Rin had protested, unaware of the disturbing implications of her words._

 _Thankfully, her mother overlooked it and merely smiled again and explained patiently._

 _"It won't be long to him, dear. Angels are immortal. Time passes quickly for them. You can live a hundred years and to your angel, hardly a minute or an hour passed by since they met you when you were born."_

 _Rin didn't quite understand, but her mother's reassurance still worked and she forgot all about finding ways to meet her guardian angel._

 _Until the day when she needed him most._

 _It happened nearly a year ago, shortly after the first winter snow and her seventh birthday. Rin was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when a loud racket jolted her awake. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, vaguely aware of shouting and breaking glass and ... what was that strange popping noise?_

 _Suddenly, her door burst open and closed abruptly again. Rin's mother was even paler in the moonlight as she hurried over to the nearest window and opened it. Then, she raced to her daughter._

 _"Rin, my love, you must run! Escape!"_

 _"Momma...?"_

 _"Don't ask question! Please, darling, do this one last thing for your mother."_

 _One last thing? But Momma was coming with her, right? Right?_

 _Too stunned to protest beyond a few stuttered words, Rin mindlessly was bundled up into a coat and put on shoes by her mother, whose hands were shaking uncontrollably._

 _"Momma? What's going on? Where's Papa?" Rin managed to ask as she was half-forced to put one leg over the window sill._

 _Rin's mother froze, then, suddenly she pulled her small daughter in a tight embrace._

 _"May the gods... and your angel watch over you," she whispered hoarsely, then let go just as abruptly, pushing her daughter out the window._

 _Rin stumbled to her feet, shivering in the night's winter air, and attempted to call to her mother once more, but was interrupted with, "Rin! Run! Now!"_

 _And so she ran._

 _She ran as the noises back at her home grew so loud that they alerted the bewildered neighbors._

 _She ran as police cars pulled up and the officers broke inside the house._

 _She ran as the fresh, bloodied corpses of her parents were carried outside and terrible men were put in handcuffs._

 _She ran._

 _Until the tears blinded her so badly she had to stop._

* * *

Normally, Sesshomaru Taisho did not enjoy leaving the sanctity of his noble house. Whenever the demonic world needed his presence at a meeting of sorts, he'd show up in a limousine, driven by his lackey, Jakken, naturally. The stench of humankind was too great outside his protected home, so at least he could pretend they did not exist while traveling to and fro.

But every so often, even he had to stoop lower in order to find out information.

He paused outside the alleyway, not out of fear so much as disgust, though this time not toward the human race as much. Koga, leader of the minor Wolf Gang toward the south of the city's limits, was meeting him at a lowlife demon bar, the kind where the only entrance was a heavily locked door, in an isolated, shady-looking alleyway, guarded usually by an equally low-level demon.

He knocked once on the door and was greeted by a hideous oni. Of course. Their intimidating eyes and teeth were enough to frighten smaller demons away. But Sesshomaru was no such thing.

"What's the password?" the oni growled, in a weak attempt to appear frightening.

"Koga sent me," Sesshomaru said calmly.

The oni grunted and opened the door wider.

The demon lord stepped forth with ease and swept past the guard without so much as a glance back.

This "demon bar" was more of a night club, complete with a stage where various entertainers came forth and performed. Throughout the majority of the room were dozens of tables and booths, as well as an actual drink bar to one side, and doors leading backstage. The air was thick with smoke, mingled tobacco and marijuana and drugs that no human would touch, along with the distinct potent odor of alcohol. It was a busy night, with demons of every manner and status seated together, chattering excitedly or angrily with their table partners (it was hard to tell with demons, sometimes).

Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose in disgust, as every kind of aroma hit his nose, but being a man of his position, he didn't let his discomfort show long. He concentrated on "wolf" scent and finally found it: in a booth closest to the stage.

"What? It's noisy and not nearly as suspicious as an elusive corner in the back," Koga said casually to the irritated demon lord, after they exchanged their "pleasantries" and he voiced his concern on being overheard. "People are less to eavesdrop on a conversation that looks normal. Besides, with our canine senses, we don't have to shout to be heard or have to lean forward to whisper. It's the perfect plan."

"Don't try to compare us, fool," Sesshomaru said coolly. "We may have ancestors who were connected once, but you could live to be a thousand years and I'd still rank above you."

"All right, all right, I'm not here to step on your tail," Koga threw up his hands in surrender, then offered to pour a glass of wine for his employer, who accepted. "I'm here to give a bit of interesting news about your asshole younger brother."

"What about him? Have you finally done what I've been paying you to do?"

"Not exactly, but it'll interest you nonetheless: he's dating a human girl."

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change as he sipped his wine. "The fool truly is our father's son. I should have known."

"That's not all. He nearly got into a fight at the school over her because people kept spreading nasty rumors about her, and essentially announced his relationship to the world. They've been 'going steady' openly for two weeks now. So, it's not a secret. Sooner or later, our world will find out about her, too."

"Oh? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Easy. Inuyasha's not the type to attach so easily, so this girl must be something special to him. I've met her myself a few times, and she's definitely a pretty one. If Ayame wasn't already my wife, I would've tried dating her ages ago. Anyway, my point is, doncha think we can use this girlfriend of his to our advantage? Not place her in danger or anything, just use it against him. Before he kept refusing to join forces with us due to his stubbornness and pride on working alone. But now he has someone to protect."

 _Someone to protect, eh?_

Sesshomaru lifted the wine glass to his lips, barely aware of the drink as an old memory resurfaced.

 _"Do you have someone you wish to protect?"_

He lowered his glass and said coldly, "If Inuyasha is so weak-willed to join with his brother all because of a fragile human woman, let that be on his head."

He stood up. "Is that all, Koga?"

At that moment, young female performers came out on stage, dressed in promiscuous clothing, and dancing in an exceedingly crude and lewd manner. With the rush of a tidal wave, demon customers swarmed the edge of the stage, shouting, hooting, and howling with delight.

Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose again, repulsed by the very obvious scent of arousal filling the entire room.

Koga took no notice of the obnoxious crowd; if anything, it served his purpose of remaining incognito. He raised an eyebrow at his employer and answered his question as if they were never interrupted.

"About Inuyasha? Just about. But I have some more important news. It's about Naraku."

Sesshomaru slowly sat down again, shutting out the sounds of the performance and audience. "Oh?"

"Well, more specifically, what he's up to. You've heard of the new drug?"

"Of course."

"Well, his followers are becoming manic over it. They're becoming increasingly harder to maintain, even within my territory."

"Surely your wolves will be enough backup?" Sesshomaru's voice was dripping with disdainful sarcasm, but Koga either ignored it or didn't notice.

"You'd normally think so, huh? But this drug... it's ... changing demons. It's making them stronger, but also kinda ... mad. There was a persistent centipede demon who attacked my home, a crazy bitch who kept going on and on about the power of 'the Jewel.' We didn't make much sense of that, fighting her off and all, but eventually my comrades held her down. She began writhing and twitching like crazy, though we didn't even hurt her beyond a few broken legs. And that's when I noticed the vial."

Koga reached inside his jacket and pulled the object out, slightly shattered from the battle. "See that purple-ish shit inside there? That's it. That's 'the Jewel.'"

"Why do these fools name a liquid drug after a mineral?"

"Not sure. But judging by the Centipede Bitch's reaction when I picked up the vial that fell from her coat pocket, she began flailing and shrieking, 'Give it to me! It's precious to me! Give me the Jewel!' I'm guessing it has something to do with the value."

Sesshomaru examined the vial and the opaque-purple tinge. He recalled when Jakken presented to him another vial of a substance with the same color and texture.

Wordlessly, he removed it from his own robes, having never trusted it with any of his servants.

Koga's eyes widened. "Don't tell me _you're_ getting high on that shit?!"

"Don't be an imbecile," Sesshomaru snapped. "I am merely keeping it for safety purposes. It does indeed appear to be the same drug. What do you know of Naraku tied to it?"

"Only that he's collecting followers by the hour. He seduces them with grandiose tales of power and wealth, despite using them for his own gain. This drug, 'the Jewel,' is in high demand. Already several demon lords have practically sold half of their estates to get a hold on a cartful of vials. Demons are naturally greedy creatures, as you and I know," Koga added with a smirk, "but like mortals, we have a shit-ton of morons in our ranks. And these morons are causing a lot of damage and trouble."

Koga then launched into several different cases where he and his wolves had to fight off demons that were drugged-up, including tales of others outside their territory.

There was a fire-horse demon towards the north who caused unnatural fires upon villages and farms until it was taken down by the village priestess.

Over in Inuyasha's territory, the east side of Tokyo, his gang had to take down a rampaging oni, who also had several vials in his pocket.

There was even a small tribe of wolves from the west that had lost their minds to "the Jewel," and Koga, with a heavy heart, had no choice but to kill his relatives to put them out of their misery.

More and more were these cases popping up, throughout the city and the country. It had only been three months since the first major discovery of this new drug reached Koga's ears. Despite taking out many inebriated demons, and despite attempting in vain to interrogate many more, the numbers of culprits and their innocent victims were only increasing.

"The point is," Koga wrapped up, "we need Inuyasha more than ever, and not just for your stupid legacy or whatever, but because the dumb mutt is a good fighter, whether we like it or not."

"I am well aware of my brother's uses, as shameful as it may be," Sesshomaru said coolly. "But it is not my concern whether he wishes to join the fight. I am only following my great father's dying wish. If it were up to me, I'd cast out the whelp and never speak of his name again. But even a half-demon's tainted blood is better suited than breaking a promise to such a demon as Inu no Taisho."

Koga shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just here to do my job. That's about all I have to say for now. Oh, except that I do want to ask about my last wages, cuz the pups are getting bigger and-"

The demon lord casually whipped out his wallet and placed a large sum on the table. "After you send Inuyasha to me, your services with me are over henceforth until the time for battle comes upon us. But tonight, I was not here and neither were you. Therefore, these," he held up both vials, "will remain under my protection. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Your Lordship," Koga grumbled after hurriedly hiding the money in his pelt. "Just remember I did all the dirty work, okay?"

But Sesshomaru was already nearly at the exit, completely oblivious to the half-naked showgirls on stage, surrounded by hooting demons.

He nodded curtly to the oni guard and stepped out into the filthy alleyway once more.

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed that night, hugging the pillow to her chest, her heart beating faster and faster by the minute as she recalled the insane events at school from the past month.

First, the rumors had reached their peak and were driving her on the edge of madness.

Second, Inuyasha became aware of those rumors, and angrily confronted practically _the entire student body_ on her behalf.

Thirdly, he announced to the crowd that _she was his girlfriend_.

Fourthly, he _confirmed it_ when they were alone! And lastly, they were _"going steady,"_ and have been holding hands at almost every opportunity, and making their relationship very clear, even to those who weren't there to witness his infamous scene at the cafeteria.

Kagome suppressed a squeal of delight at the memory of the two of them earlier today, sitting together at lunch, just barely holding hands, and the _absolutely adorable_ blush on his face! Though he gritted his teeth and held her hand tightly as they walked the halls (mainly whenever Kagome's previous tormentors were in plain sight), he was still incredibly shy and nervous whenever they were alone.

Despite her wildest fantasies of them kissing (among other things), she had to admit that his shyness would be worth the wait. Who would have thought that Inuyasha Taisho, high school delinquent, gang leader, half-demon, would be as shy as an anime schoolgirl?!

 _He's so fucking cute!_

Kagome blushed at her own inner profanity, but somehow it felt satisfying it put it so bluntly, if only to herself. Hardly over a month ago, she half-hated his guts for being so irresistibly attractive.

And now they were going out! And that meant holding hands even more, kissing, dates...

Somewhere in the back of Kagome's brain, a memory resurfaced. She gasped and sat up abruptly. The school dance! Surely, Inuyasha would go with her, right?

 _He'd probably put up a fight, but then cave in after we bicker it out_ , she thought with a giggle.

She then frowned in concern. _But then again... I now know what he does. What he is. Would a school dance be appropriate at this time? It's not for another few weeks, but he has such a dangerous life. What if something happens to him?_

She laid back down, covering her eyes with her forearm, her bubble burst.

 _What if... he's in serious danger?_

* * *

"Soooooo? When are we gonna meet this girlfriend of yours?" Sango asked teasingly.

"Leave me alone, wouldja?!"

"Come, come, Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, never removing his concentration from his purification spells, "my wife hasn't had a female companion in a long time. Do us a favor and hook them up."

"It sounds wrong when you put it that way..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Wrong, or _so right?_ I kid, I kid, my dear Sango!"

They were all down in the basement of Miroku and Sango's shop and apartment, where a secret training hall was kept. It had everything: an archery field, plenty of room full of mats for martial arts and swordplay, and even a small shrine for Miroku to do his purification prayers.

Inuyasha was currently sparring with Sango (who, despite being a retired gang member, liked to keep up her strength), and Miroku had several vials of the stolen drugs, that Inuyasha's gang snagged several weeks earlier, on the shrine and was focusing on purifying their contents. Admittedly, his joking was probably not helping matters, but Miroku proved to be more than capable of the job. It turned out his family's history with monks and shrines wasn't entirely fabricated (much to Inuyasha's chagrin), and his training was proving to be useful.

Still, he often complained of feeling drained and dizzy afterwards, admitting that he simply did not have the stamina for such intensely demonic materials (Sango and Inuyasha exchanged looks of amusement whenever he said so).

Inuyasha secretly thought Kagome would also be of great help, given the right training, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her for that. It bad enough she was involved with him, and now _romantically_ , with someone like him, but for someone like her to actually get in deep with his world?!

He couldn't. He shouldn't. He wouldn't.

"Too slow, Inuyasha!" Sango was saying, stepping in quickly and knocking his sword out of his hand.

He glared at his friend, his ears flat on his head. "That didn't count! I wasn't on my guard!"

Sango dramatically pointed her own sword at his throat. "Rule number one in fighting: never, ever let your guard down," she said with cold emphasis, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inuyasha said grumpily, picking up his sword. "This time I won't lose."

They sparred a bit longer, in silence for the most part, broken only by grunts and "nice block" or "ooh, close one," etc.

Then, Sango, with a gleam of mischief in her eyes, said casually, "Sooooo, is Kagome cute?"

"What?!"

As his gleeful companion suspected, Inuyasha stumbled over his own feet and landed right on his haunches. She kicked away his sword from his hand again, and once more posed like a samurai before a fallen enemy, unable to resist laughing this time.

"Now I know you're doing this on purpose!" Inuyasha yelled over her laughter. "Sango, you fucking b-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I will not have anyone insult my sexy wife," Miroku smoothly interrupted, done with his duties for now, and crossing the room to placate the humiliated half-demon. "Not even coming from you, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Using dirty tricks! Throwing me off my guard-!"

"Only an amateur fighter would use those excuses, Inuyasha," Sango said coolly. "And you are no beginner. I'll admit, I had fun teasing you, mostly because this is the first time I've ever seen you so flustered. This Kagome must be one hell of a girl."

"She is-" Inuyashed stopped himself quickly. "Sh-she Isn't! I'm just not in my right head..."

"I believe they call it 'lovesickness,'" Miroku staged-whispered to his wife. "What do you think?"

"Oh, definitely, but we better not tell him that," Sango loudly whispered back. "Half-demons don't get sick, you know."

"Ah, shut up!"

* * *

Rin wandered the streets yet again.

She often escaped the orphanage whenever a matron wasn't watching, though she always returned again. She didn't want to be in any trouble. She couldn't ask permission even she wanted to.

Because Rin didn't speak now.

Last winter, on that cold, bloody night when her world flipped over on its head, Rin was found unconscious on the doorstep of a hospital, covered in snow. Dimly, she vaguely remembered warmth and light entering her cold world, blurry images and muffled noises, as she was seemingly lifted like a feather deeper and deeper in this new environment.

Hazy silhouettes of adults leaning over her. Warbled discussions. Food spoon-fed to her. Weird medicine that made her feel sleepy and had her waking up in daze all over again. Needles and tubes. Her own ragged breathing.

Finally, words came through and she was strong enough to answer questions.

The problem was, she didn't know how.

The doctors had asked for her name. She gave none. They asked for her parents. She said nothing.

Words seemed to have disappeared completely from her mouth. The most she did was nod or shake her head. She never smiled. She never laughed. The light that once shone in her eyes was a dull shade now.

Unable to uncover anything, the doctors had no choice but to send her to an orphanage. And there she lived for the past ten months.

But she hardly ever stayed within its walls. She took to wandering the streets, silently, her vacant eyes searching and searching, though for what no one could say. Rin certainly never told anyone.

The only way they got her to reveal her name and presenting her the kanji alphabet and have her point to the characters that spelled out her name. When they pronounced it correctly, she nodded. But that was all she ever revealed.

They didn't know that she only yielded to revealing that information so it would be easier to address her. Nothing else mattered.

Her parents were dead.

Her angel had abandoned her.

Rin no longer wished to meet him.

But that didn't stop her from searching. If only to ask him why. Or perhaps to be saved from her pain. She never could tell the difference.

"Hey, little girl, where do you think you're going?"

Rin froze. Two grown men were leering down at her, making her shiver uncomfortably. She shouldn't have taken this road. She avoided it till now, in the hopes that an unexpected path would lead to her long-lost angel. This couldn't possibly be it.

She took a hesitant step back.

"What's wrong? We won't hurt you. We have all sorts of treats for little girls like you..."

Rin shook her head violently.

 _Angel..._

"Ah, come on, don't be shy. Where are your manners?"

 _Angel, please..._

"Come on with us, we've got loads of-"

"Out of my way, peasants."

The men spun around, balking at the sight before them.

Rin, on the other hand, opened her mouth with sheer, unadulterated delight.

Her angel had arrived at last!

* * *

Sesshomaru was in a foul mood. Her servants sensed it that morning and scurried about the house as silently as they could, glancing at one another nervously, everyone half-terrified that the slightest bump or break would equal their death sentences.

Jakken was the most antsy of all, barking orders at everyone, and running everyone's nerves to the ground, including, unbeknownst to him, his own lord and master.

He wasn't sure what brought on this nasty attitude. Perhaps news of his foolish brother repeating his father's footsteps of dating a mortal woman. Perhaps dealing with the barely tolerable wolf, and his impudence. Perhaps just waking up on the wrong side of the bed. Regardless, Sesshomaru felt trapped in his home, especially with the infernal Jakken shouting shrilly everywhere.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and stepped outside his room. A deathly chill fell upon the household. Even Jakken was too paralyzed to kowtow and sing his master's praises. Every servant looked at their lord in terror, on baited breath, waiting for the verdict.

"I'm going out. Do not follow."

His words were simple enough and spoken quietly, but everyone present felt a sliver of ice run down their spines.

Simultaneously, they bowed, and said in one voice, "As you wish, my lord."

The moment he swept out of the house and out of the gates, the entire staff exhaled in relief.

Jakken, weak-kneed, simply waved his hand, muttering, "You know what to do." And so, the tasks were carried on in a noticeably less tense atmosphere.

Meanwhile, their lord and master stormed the streets, ignoring his usual displeasure of the activity, seeking a release. Preferably some lowlife demon to insult him. Or pathetic humans to block his path-

His second wish came true as he was marching broodily down a darker road, and came across two disgusting members of the human race cornering a terrified little girl.

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear their dialogue to know their intentions; he could smell it. Angrier than ever by their repulsive natures, he demanded that they move out of the way, thinking if they obeyed, he'd only torture them a bit before setting them free.

But if they didn't...

"Oh, yeah?" one of the foolish men now said brazenly. "How about you mind your own business, punk?"

 _Punk?!_

Something inside the great demon lord snapped. He raised himself to his full height, his demonic aura completely unhidden to the world now, a mysterious wind blowing about his hair and hakama and kimono, somehow making him look more terrifying than ever.

The two men visibly shrank under the sight, their knees knocking together, and (Sesshomaru noted, in both disgust and triumph) a rather putrid odor was coming from their pants.

"You. Dare. To. Call. This. Lord. Sesshomaru. A. PUNK?!"

In a very rare instance in his life, Sesshomaru raised his voice into a murderously loud volume, his aura surrounding himself and his victims, whipping the wind around them more than ever, till it was creating a miniature tornado in the middle of the street, where they stood.

The men were sobbing now, clutching each other in terror.

But the little girl was ducking behind a trash can and watching the spectacle in awe, her eyes shining with something that had once been long lost.

"W-w-w-we didn't mean it!" the man who started this mess wailed.

"Y-yeah, please spare us, Great God of Wrath!" his companion blubbered.

"God? I am no god. If I was, I'd give you the worst punishment imaginable," Sesshomaru said, his voice calm and cold again, but no less powerful, the wind dying down slightly. "Your insolence is enough for ten thousand lashings, but harboring such loathsome desires for a child?! Hardly a pup!"

The men didn't have time to process how odd it was for a kid to be referred to as a puppy, for Sesshomaru had suddenly reached out with both arms, grasping each man by the throat.

"I may not have the power to properly punish you. But thankfully, I do have all the power in the world to send you there."

Suddenly, horribly, the first man's head exploded. His friend screamed, then choked under his murderer's tight grip.

"P-p-p-please..." he gasped, clawing at his throat for air, "m-m-mercy... never again..."

"I don't believe in mercy." Sesshomaru's voice was made of ice. "Especially not for scum like you."

And with that, he squeezed tighter, cutting off the man's circulation, and letting go for a moment to catch his breath. Only to have his head explode as well.

The demon lord cast the two corpses aside in disgust, not even willing to lick his claws clean for how sickening they were.

He turned around, half in mind to demand the hottest, cleanest bath in all existence from his servants.

He stopped when a small hand grasped his robe. Looking down, he found the child staring up at him, eyes wider than saucers.

"What? You're safe now. There's no need to thank me. I killed them merely by chance."

Despite Sesshomaru's standards on child-safety (in his normally ruthless mind, children, even humans, were the equivalent of pups, and therefore must be protected, if only to an extent), he had no decorum on what was deemed appropriate to say or show a young child. It never occurred to him that her witnessing two people literally explode before her eyes would be troublesome.

At least, it would have been if she was an ordinary child.

"You _are_ my angel, aren't you?" her small, quiet voice said, speaking for the first time in months, unbeknownst to her savior.

He blinked. "What nonsense do you speak?"

"My angel. My guardian angel. You saved me from those men. You _were_ down this road, just like I'd hope you'd be!"

"Child, I am no angel. I am a demon. You saw me kill those men in cold blood. No angel would be capable of that."

"Demon, angel, it doesn't matter. You saved me. So that means that you're _my_ angel."

Sesshomaru stared down at this tiny waif of a human being. She looked barely above the mortal age of seven or eight, yet she spoke with the reassurance of an adult. Even her brazen holding onto his clothes intrigued him, rather than insulted him.

Perhaps it was the whole "angel" nonsense, showing she at least clearly understood his status, even if she misplaced it.

Fascinating creature.

But for now, a bath called to him, to rid of the repulsive scent of the men's blood. He continued walking down the street.

"Angel, may I come with you?"

"You may not call me 'Angel' anymore, but Lord Sesshomaru. And you may come or go as you please. It matters not to me."

But when he heard her enthusiastic, "Yes, my lord!" and felt her small presence beside him as he walked back home, a certain someone's voice echoed in his mind.

 _"Do you have someone you wish to protect?"_

* * *

 _ **Quick little PSA: I'm going to make something perfectly clear: I DO NOT SHIP SESSXRIN. THIS FIC DOES NOT SUPPORT THAT SHIP. I think Sesshomaru and Rin have a very sweet, platonic, father-daughter or guardian-ward relationship. I don't believe it to be romantic in any shape or form. So if any of you read something romantic into what I wrote, don't. It's not there.**_

 _ **Please leave a review! Thanks once again for your patience! ^^**_


	7. Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of their respective characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: WOO! I finally completed this chapter! XD I stayed up till almost 2 am this morning punching out everything, and most of today editing it. I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG, GAH! Bless you all for your patience; this fic has been SUCH a challenge for me, but your support has pushed me to keep going. ^_^**_

 _ **Enjoy! I'm glad to be back!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meetings**

Kagura rapped her knuckles on the cold, solid door three times, then took step back, crossing her arms and closing her eyes meditatively. Her cool demeanor disguised the rising levels of loathing and fear churning her insides.

She had recently been enjoying the evening breeze, high above the city's rooftops, trying to recapture the feeling of freedom, when she was called down by a saimyosho, or a hell insect. Naraku "requested" her presence. She always hated these "requests."

"Come in," his slippery voice called.

Kagura took a deep breath and walked inside.

Naraku's "office" could hardly be called one at all. It was more like a mad scientist's lab. Scattered throughout the large room, on top of massive tables, flasks and various other containers held different colored fluids and chunks of flesh. There was always something bubbling uncannily in the shadows, which, with such a dimly lit room, made the noise all the more frightening. At least, it would be if one wasn't used to the creepy sights and sounds.

Kagura swept past the tables and flasks and tubes and jars full of body parts without batting an eye. She didn't give a damn about Naraku's various eccentric experiments. She hardly even felt the merest touch of pity over the many, nameless creatures, demons and human alike, who had "volunteered" to participate in such studies.

She did, however, loathe to approach the desk where her employer sat. Not only because of the despicable man in question (if one could indeed call him a "man"), but because of the small tank he kept on his otherwise empty desk.

This tank contained a single heart, floating in fluids.

 _Her_ heart.

"Kagura," Naraku purred when she finally reached the front of his desk and bowed stiffly. "I have an errand for you to run."

"Yes, my lord?" She refrained from sarcastically asking if there was another pitiful creature she was forced to kidnap.

"Sesshomaru Taisho is currently my oldest and most, hmm, respectable rival." Naraku's lip curled in an unpleasant smile. "Naturally, recent events of our men's skirmishes are more than understandable. Up until now, we have been at odds. But I have a proposition for the dog demon lord: to have him work with me, so he may reap the benefits of our gang's profits."

"And if he refuses, sir?"

"Tell him there is no catch. I simply ask for less blood to be spilt and more money to be gained. What is there to lose?"

Kagura almost snorted derisively. Naraku never did anything without ulterior motives. Surely, this Sesshomaru wouldn't be stupid enough to believe his tricks?

Instead, she said softly, "Nothing to lose at all, my lord. But how am I to approach Lord Sesshomaru's home? Surely he would never let a lowly demon as myself pass through without consequences."

"Exactly why you must deliver a message first." Naraku snapped his fingers, summoning a saimyosho from seemingly nothingness.

Kagura's nose scrunched up in disgust.

Her employer went on coolly. "My saimyosho will handle the messaging; all you have to do, Kagura, is enter the demon lord's gates once he allows your presence."

"And if he doesn't, my lord?"

"Oh, he will. Sesshomaru is a demon of honor and will always hear out his rival's messages, no matter how much he may despise them." Naraku grinned wickedly. "Wait outside his home. Watch out for his men. And be sure to pass on my message in full once he opens his gates."

Kagura bowed again. Inside the tank, her heart pulsed, making her chest almost ache from the emptiness within.

She clenched her fists.

"I shall set out at once, my lord," she said through gritted teeth.

* * *

 _"You don't wish to die yet, do you? I can save you, you know. At a small price."_

 _Kagura laid panting, her chest tight with pain, her stomach bleeding profusely, one arm missing a hand. She could barely breathe, her other senses were slowly slipping away, and this man, kneeling in a pool of her own blood, was suggesting that he could save her?!_

 _She groaned and croaked, "No... payments..."_

 _"Oh, I don't need money. Just your service. Sign this paper," he shoved it under her nose, "and with a simple adjustment, your body will be as good as knew."_

 _"What... adjust-?" She couldn't finish the question, clenching her chest with her good hand._

 _The man smiled. It reminded her of a predator toying with its food before feasting on its flesh._

 _"Just your heart. In exchange, I'll give you a strong, invincible body that will never feel pain again. You can be torn apart again and again, but you will always regenerate no matter what. It's either that or die here, today, surrounded by your blood and in pain."_

 _The man made a move as if to stand._

 _Her vision wavered. She could feel Death's grip reaching for her. Without thinking, Kagura snatched at her potential savior's arm._

 _"I'll... sign!" she gasped. "Please... don't let me die..."_

 _The man smiled even wider. Unnaturally wide. It looked like his face was about to split in two._

 _"I thought you'd say that."_

 _And after that, she saw darkness._

 _When she awoke, she was out of pain, and her hand was back, and she felt more alert and alive than she had for years._

 _But the rhythmic heartbeat in her chest was gone._

* * *

"Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, startled from her studying. She was sitting on a lone bench in her school's courtyard, waiting to meet Inuyasha. But to her surprise, it was Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi standing in front of her, all three looking sheepish and nervous.

Frowning in concern, Kagome shut her book and set it aside. "What's up, guys?"

The three girls took a deep breath and bowed to their friend, simultaneously saying, "We're so sorry!"

"Huh?"

"We should have believed you!" Eri said, her eyes squeezed shut in shame.

"We never should have let those awful rumors get to us, even a little bit!" Ayumi cried, her voice actually choking up a bit.

"Inuyasha may be kinda scary sometimes, but the way he defended you was so cool and brave and we—we-" Yuka said flusteredly, stammering to finish her thought.

"We hope you'll forgive us!" The three chorused again.

Kagome blinked a few times. Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos from the last few weeks, dealing with nasty rumors, and the shock and delight of becoming Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome almost forgot her bitter feelings about her three childhood friends' lack of trust in her. The relief of seeing them repent, however, seemed to clear away everything.

Kagome laughed. Her three friends looked up, startled.

"Oh, gosh, you guys, I know you didn't really mean it!" Kagome said, smiling fondly at them. "Sure, it drove me crazy a bit, but to be fair, you guys always do that!" She winked at them. "I'm just glad you came around on your own terms. Thank you so much for that."

A few moments later, Inuyasha turned around a corner, sniffing out his girlfriend, to find her standing up in a circle of girls, all them sobbing.

"K-Kagome?! Is everything all right?!" he said worriedly, rushing over to her side.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, wiping away her tears. "Yes, yes, everything's fine. We're just making up."

"Yeah, you're really cool, Inuyasha," Eri said, grinning through her happy tears.

"Be sure to take good care of our Kagome!" Ayumi teased.

"I know we're a little late to the party," Yuka said, winking at her friend's now rather confused boyfriend, "but we need to give our blessings somehow."

"B-b-blessings?!" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison, blushing bright red.

The three friends laughed. "I can't believe we were ever worried about you moving too fast with him, Kagome!" Yuka said, clutching her sides. "You get _way_ too flustered!"

Ayumi and Eri nodded, giggling rather excessively. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't look each other in the eye, both wishing vainly for the girls to stop teasing them.

Finally, Eri said, "Okay, lovebirds, we'll leave you alone. Inuyasha wants to talk to you, right?" She nudged Kagome in the side.

She and the other two ran off, waving back at the flustered couple.

"Be sure to call us later to fill us in on the details!" Ayumi called.

Finally, they disappeared back into the school building.

For a moment, neither "lovebird" said a word, too embarrassed and bewildered to get their thoughts straightened up.

Then, Kagome took a deep breath and asked, "So, what is it you wanted to see me for, Inuyasha?"

"Er, right," the half-demon delinquent said nervously, scratching his nose. "I was wondering if instead of walking you home after school, you come with me to meet Miroku and Sango? They've been asking to see you the past week, so I thought I'd take you sooner to get them to shut up." He winced at the bluntness of his words.

But Kagome looked delighted. Her face broke into a smile that shone like the sun and she grasped her boyfriend's hand. "Of course! I would love to meet them! I'll text Mom to let her know."

Inuyasha smiled bashfully down at her, then dared to brush a kiss on her forehead. Kagome gasped at the sensation. "All right. Also, could you do me a favor and stop hanging on me all the time? I got a reputation to hold up," he said in a teasing tone.

Kagome grinned and pressed closer to his side. "Says the guy who gives me romantic kisses on the forehead? I think you're ruining your so-called reputation without my help."

"Keh!"

* * *

 _"Papa! Papa! Look, I hit the target perfectly!"_

 _Thirteen-year-old Sango was ecstatic with her achievement. She had been practicing a particularly hard move for months, and now her hard work had paid off._

 _Kaito Tanaka smiled proudly. "Well done, Sango. We'll make a strong slayer out of you yet."_

 _Sango shouldered her Hiraikotsu, already mastering its immense and bulk, and grinned happily up at the village headman and her beloved father._

* * *

Outside of her talent with demon slaying and fighting skills, Sango always had a fondness for kimonos and yukatas. When she and Miroku opened their dress shop two years ago, she made a point to display both Western styled and Japanese styled formal wear. The Western dresses were imported, but most of the kimonos were by her own hand. Hence, their prices were immensely higher than the others, but a few of her most dedicated customers were willing to spend the money anyway.

Even without high sales, Sango still adored making her creations and displaying them in her store. It felt like a healthy feminine outlet in her otherwise chaotic life.

Sango rested her hands for a moment. She had been sitting at her sewing machine for the last hour, finishing the last touches on an autumn-themed kimono. This one had rabbits and moons as the pattern, a deliberate styling choice, considering Sango had nostalgic memories of a certain popular anime she watched as a young child. After completing one for herself, for sentimental reasons, she was now working on one for the store's display window, hoping it would someday catch the eye of a rich tourist.

She rolled her shoulders and sighed as her muscles loosened up a bit. She still felt a bit sore from her last sparring lesson with her brother, Kohaku. She enjoyed sewing as a way to relieve her exhausted body from martial arts, ironically, considering how tedious and physically demanding such craftsmanship was as well. But for Sango, the attentiveness of sewing was therapeutic, after the intensity and nimble movements of her work-out routines.

Speaking of which, she mused wryly, today was the day Inuyasha was finally going to introduce this mysterious girlfriend of his. He had confided in Miroku and herself that this Kagome had buried spiritual powers, that first released right before he had rescued her from the moth demon. Miroku had suggested they allow the girl to see their training grounds downstairs, so that he may help her control her powers, and welcome her properly into their "group."

Inuyasha and Sango had protested vehemently, until Miroku coolly pointed out the possibility of Kagome being attacked again. Inuyasha's ears had pulled back, his face revealing a moment of vulnerable fear, before he gruffly conceded to Miroku's point.

With two against her, Sango also gave in. But she didn't forget the flash of emotion on her friend's face.

 _Inuyasha has never seemed devoted to someone before_ , Sango thought to herself now. _He protects Miroku, Kohaku, and myself, but never to the point of such passion. Who is this Kagome? Can we trust her?_

A knock on her office door startled her out of her reverie. Her husband entered, smiling with a tray of tea, setting it down beside her workplace. He then encircled his arms about her shoulders, kissing her neck.

"How's my beautiful wife doing this afternoon?"

"Making progress," Sango said, shifting her neck slightly, both for comfort and to subtly allow her husband to continue his advances. "But I could use a break."

"Hmm? How about I provide you with some _pleasurable_ activities? It'll cool you down and help relax you before our guests arrive." He nibbled at her earlobe playfully.

Sango giggled, before turning around and kissing Miroku on the lips. "I think I just might take you up on your offer, my love."

* * *

Kagura tapped her fan against his knee impatiently. It seemed like an eternity since the wretched bug had slipped through the Taisho mansion's gates, bearing a letter that was too big for its body. She was aloft on her feather, wishing to have this task over and done with.

She had never met Sesshomaru, but she certainly knew who he was. All demons in Japan, if not outside the country, knew the infamous dog demon.

He was the son of the world's first and greatest Dog Demon Lord of all northern Asia, InuTaisho. He had conquered nearly all of China and Mongolia, and even parts of Siberian Russia, and, of course, Japan was his domain. The great demon lived for over two thousand years, the last few decades of his life dedicated to helping humans "coexist" with demons.

Naturally, he failed, but went to his grave refusing to give up on the notion that someday the two worlds would live peacefully together.

Sesshomaru had inherited his father's throne, and dismissed his father's wishes, allowing demons to carry on in their underworld ways. Many blamed InuTaisho's naivety on why gangs made up the majority of demonic populations, saying that his foolishness to try and combine worlds lead to more crimes.

But Kagura knew better. She lived for two hundred years, a hundred of which was under Naraku's thumb, and recalled that InuTaisho's proclamation to coexist with humans happened less than thirty years ago.

Demon gangs had existed before InuTaisho had even been born, let alone reined.

Naraku was the Dog Demon's biggest rival and threat for the past hundred years. First, InuTaisho, now this Sesshomaru. It made no difference to Kagura.

After all, her life was tied to Naraku in every way possible. No amount of pointing fingers and false accusations among demons made a single change to her livelihood. She only had two people to blame for her lot in life: Naraku, for trapping her, and herself, for taking the bait.

Finally, while she was lost in thought, a saimyosho appeared before her. The message had been passed. She was to approach the Taisho mansion's gates.

Kagura took a deep breath and lowered herself to the ground, wishing, not for the first time, that her heart could be felt, thumping wildly against her ribcage.

Wishing she had never sacrificed something as precious as that just to live another day.

* * *

Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find that the very same dress shop she had admired the day she found Yuki (and, in hindsight, the day her relationship with Inuyasha shifted in a new and better direction) was the place where Miroku and Sango lived.

Inuyasha stood beside her and had rapped on the door three times already. Today was Monday, the store's usual day off, he explained earlier to Kagome, which made it a perfect time to visit, without any customer interruptions.

But the half-demon was getting antsy. He growled in an annoyed tone, tapping his foot, as the minutes ticked by. It had only five minutes since he knocked, so Kagome assumed that the store owners were in the back and couldn't hear. Inuyasha didn't seem as convinced.

"Damn, that Miroku!" he said grumpily. "He knew we'd be coming around this time! Why did he have to distract her now at all time?!"

"Distract her how?" Kagome asked blankly.

Inuyasha seemed suddenly aware of what he insinuated, and blushed, glancing away from his curious girlfriend. "Just... something my nose picked up," he muttered.

Before Kagome could ask further questions, the door opened.

A handsome yet disheveled looking monk stood there, wearing robes that were clearly rushed on (Kagome could see his socks were mismatched and one sleeve was rather rumpled).

The annoyed look on his face vanished in an instant when he saw his guests, and he quickly donned a winning smile.

"Ah! Inuyasha! And this must be the lovely Kagome!" He reached for the girl's hand and kissed it. "I am Miroku Suzuki. The pleasure's all mine. Now, now, my friend," he said calmly, when the half-demon growled warningly, "I'm already married to the world's most perfect wife. Why on earth would I make any moves on someone else?"

"I'm just warning ya," Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Kagome's hand and marching inside (Miroku simply held open the door, without a word about Inuyasha's rudeness, before shutting it closed behind them). "You just couldn't wait, could ya? Just had to go through with it?"

The monk blinked. Then smiled slyly. "My, my, Inuyasha, had I known you were this interested in my, er, affairs, I would have asked my dear Sango first if she'd be up for something a bit different from our usual _hobbies_."

"Over my dead body!"

"Ah ah ah, now see, that's where I draw the line. I'm an open-minded man at heart, but crossing death with such liveliness? No thank you."

"Can it, pervert!"

Kagome listened to the exchange with growing bewilderment and amusement. She only had a vague idea of what the conversation was about, but just enough to not dare ask for clarification. Still, watching her boyfriend getting flustered and irritated by Miroku's calm teasing was amusing enough. She giggled.

"Miroku, would you stop teasing the poor boy and introduce me to our new guest?"

Kagome turned around at the next voice and gasped.

A beautiful young woman, wearing a kimono with rabbits and moons scattered across the fabric, had entered the shop's main room from the back. She had violet eyes and long, black hair, and walked with the sort of confidence that Kagome wished she possessed.

The woman smiled in a friendly manner at Kagome.

"Kagome, meet my stunning wife, Sango," Miroku said gallantly, hurrying over to his wife's side and slipping an arm about her waist. "Sango, this our friend Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome."

His hand disappeared behind Sango's back for a moment, though Kagome had a pretty good idea where it had gone, judging by the sudden flushed look on the older woman's face. But just as quickly as she reacted to her husband's actions, she stepped forward and bowed politely to Kagome, her face maintaining the same calm demeanor she had before.

Kagome couldn't help but admire Sango's ability to keep her cool with such a, er, lecherous husband. (But then, she noticed Sango's hand was pinching Miroku's leg, causing him to squirm in pain).

"All right, all the niceties are over with," Inuyasha said gruffly, after Sango straightened up, and released her relieved husband. "Can we head downstairs now? I have to practice hitting something before I strangle your stupid husband, Sango."

"Of course," Sango said. "Right this way." She fell in step with Kagome, saying more quietly, "I don't suppose I have to explain to you what he means by that."

"Not really," Kagome said, grinning. She felt strangely comfortable with them, despite having just met. Almost like they knew each other in a different life... *

* * *

Kagura's foot twitched irritably. She was sitting upright, in a proper, formal position, with her feet tucked under her behind.

She had been sitting, restlessly for twenty minutes, ever since that pipsqueak of a kappa fussily escorted her to an empty room to wait for "His Eminence, Lord Sesshomaru." He said it like she was in for a treat that was not worthy of her existence.

Naraku would kill to have a minion as blatantly loyal and ass-kissing as that little freak, she thought wryly.

Then, a side door slid open, and in walked... a human girl! Beaming delightfully, as though she had been anticipating Kagura's arrival for some time, the little girl approached the bewildered wind sorceress, and laid a tea tray in front of her.

"My Lord Sesshomaru is a bit busy right now," she said, with the same reverence as the kappa, though somehow not nearly as aggravating. "So, he instructed me to give our guest tea until he arrives. Please, make yourself at home."

Hesitant, and not too comfortable with the overly happy child, Kagura picked up a cup, muttered her thanks, and sipped. It was quite delicious. Leagues above the crap Naraku serves in his own "mansion."

"Are you a servant, then?" she politely asked the girl.

She honestly could care less, but a little company was better than focusing on the fact that her feet were falling asleep.

"No, no, I'm Lord Sesshomaru's ward. He's my angel, the one who saved me from a terrible fate. I owe him my life."

 _An angel, huh?_

Kagura sipped her tea some more. This was fascinating news indeed. From all she had heard, Sesshomaru was cold, merciless, and apathetic at best to anyone who wasn't loyal to his family. Did Naraku know about this girl? And if not, should she tell him?

Suddenly, the main doors slid open. The annoying kappa was back, scuttling forward, and announcing dramatically, "May I present, His Royal Eminence, the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That's quite enough, Jakken."

A cold voice spoke behind Kagura. She involuntarily shivered and turned around.

There, in his standard white hakama and grey kimono, his long, silver hair that looked like it belonged shining in moonlight, stood the man that Kagura was sent to meet.

If she had her heart with her, she would have felt it skip a beat.

* * *

 ** _*: (wink, wink) No, I'm not including dimension or time-warp stuff in this fic. It's simply a little nod to the concept of AUs with familiar characters..._**

 ** _AN: A thousand thanks to my boyfriend for being my #1 editor, fan, and supporter. He helped me clean up this chapter, just when I had almost given up hope of finishing it. And a thousand more thanks to my lovely followers! Please leave a review! I'll try to get the next chapters out ASAP, and not leave you hanging for months again! ^.^_**


	8. Secrets and Plans

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha franchise. I only play around with the characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Yay, I actually updated within a few weeks! *throws confetti* I apologize for the lack of InuKag focus in the last few chapters, so I'm opening with some fluff from them. ^.^" But this chapter is mostly a continuation from the last, and also references back to Chapter 4, in a scene that I'm sure no one remembers (hell, I barely remembered it until I went back to check lol), where we see Inuyasha acting more like a tough gangster when he interrogates a man. Basically, the plot thickens! *dun dun dunnnn***_

 _ **Enjoy! Be sure to leave a review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Secrets and Plans**

Yuki yipped playfully at Inuyasha's claws, which dangled teasingly over her white stomach, before diving down and tickling her affectionately. The puppy growled and gently bit her master's hand, but her wagging tail gave away her joy. Buyo, the family cat, sitting on the table, watched the pair with disdainful eyes, before delicately cleaning his whiskers.

Kagome giggled at the sight from her position from her designated chair in the dining room. After spending much of the afternoon with Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha took her back home, whereupon Mrs. Higurashi insisted on him staying for supper.

To make him feel a bit more at home, Kagome went upstairs to fetch Yuki, so they may play together while her mother prepared the food. At first, Kagome tried to help in the kitchen, but Mrs. Higurashi had kicked her out, saying in a teasing whisper, "Spend some alone time with your boyfriend, why don't you?"

(Both Kagome and Inuyasha had blushed profusely at that statement. Mrs. Higurashi had glanced over at the boy's pressed back ears, chuckled affectionately to herself, then returned to the stove.)

"You two really are cute together, you know, Mr. Scary Delinquent," Kagome said, grinning cheekily.

"Keh! Don't tell a soul about this, and I just might consider letting go of that insult," Inuyasha retorted, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Too late. I tried to tell the girls about Yuki, but they didn't believe me. Worst case scenario, if they believe me now in hindsight, they're probably imagining a scary looking mutt... Oh, sorry!"

At the word "mutt," Inuyasha's ears flattened and his back tensed in his crouching position on the floor with Yuki. For a brief moment, silence filled the room.

Kagome gulped quietly and braced herself for an outburst. Inuyasha's sharp hearing must have caught that, because suddenly his tension released and he turned to look at his girlfriend sitting at the table.

He flashed her a small, crooked grin.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, Princess," he said in the same offhanded tone he used with her several weeks ago. "Coming from you, it probably wasn't meant maliciously. Probably."

"Inuyasha..."

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, shaking his head sharply, his tone sounding more natural now. "I just... that word doesn't sit well with me."

"Because of your brother?" Kagome dared to ask.

When he looked at her in shock, she confessed, "I overhead Koga confronting you, way back, shortly after I found out about Yuki. I didn't hear everything, but I gathered you have a very, erm, estranged relationship with your older brother. Oh, and that apparently Koga is married," she added in an afterthought, recalling her shock from that day.

"'Course he is. He's a wolf demon. They always marry young."

At Kagome's stunned cry, Inuyasha shrugged absently.

"Lots of demons have learned to assimilate in human society. Lots and lots more refuse to, for one reason or another, but wolves are particularly known for their almost seamless human disguises."

"Almost...?"

"In Koga's case, he has a tail, but he knows how to hide in his school uniform. I never met his wife, Ayame, but I imagine she has something similar to give away her wolf identity."

Kagome sat quietly, crossing her arms in thought. So, Koga was a demon, and not half like Inuyasha. There were still so many things she didn't understand.

Inuyasha must have noticed her discomfort, because suddenly he snorted dismissively. "Eh, you're human, it's only natural you never noticed the world of demons. We're hidden for a reason. As for my asshole of a brother..." He trailed off for a moment, petting Yuki's back absentmindedly. "It's... complicated."

"I understand," Kagome said.

Though that was technically untrue, for she couldn't imagine being estranged from any of her family members, she knew when a conversation topic was over. And she also knew that this particular subject matter was bitterly painful to Inuyasha.

He didn't have to go into detail. Not yet. Not until he was ready. She could at least tell that much.

Desperate to lighten the mood, she gestured to Yuki, who had taken interest in chasing her tail, "So... do you think Koga ever does that?"

Inuyasha stared at her, then burst out laughing. Kagome joined in, delighted to hear such a joyous sound from her grumpy, tough, delinquent boyfriend.

 _One thing at a time_ , she thought to herself. _Right now, I'm still getting to know him. Someday, he'll tell me everything._

* * *

"I do not negotiate with _anyone_ , let alone with someone as pathetic as your employer."

Kagura almost winced at the disgusted tone in Lord Sesshomaru's low voice. In a way, she wasn't surprised by this. For one thing, Naraku had been an unpleasant thorn in the InuTaisho family's side for a century. For another, Kagura knew better than anyone just how despicable of a being he was.

Shortly after he entered the room, Sesshomaru had instantly dismissed the kappa, named Jakken, and the human girl, Rin. The former pleaded to stay, but the latter cheerfully stood up and left without pause. (Another fascinating aspect of that girl, Kagura mused.)

Then, Sesshomaru sat down in front of his guest, formally and unbearably silent. As Kagura gave her rehearsed speech, she grew consciously aware of his subtle distaste the further she went on. He made only one reply, but Kagura knew that part of her job was to dig a little deeper. As much as she could without being killed on the spot anyway.

Bowing low until her nose was barely an inch from the immaculate floor (another sharp contrast from Naraku's place), Kagura said in an even, formal tone, "If I may be so bold to ask, my lord, Lord Naraku requests an adequate answer that I, his lowly subordinate, may convey to him."

She held her breath at his silence. Something about this pause made her tremble ever so slightly in her kimono.

Finally, he spoke. But it was wholly unexpected.

"How is it I can hear the blood pumping through your veins, and the air filling your lungs, and yet there is no heartbeat?"

Startled, Kagura jerked up, gaping unabashedly at her host. His expression was unreadable, as was his flat tone, and yet his eyes were glinting. With what? Anticipation? Curiosity? Or disgust?

Swallowing her nerves, she managed to give an answer. "M-my Lord Naraku and I have a contract."

"Ah. Pity."

Sesshomaru sipped from his cup of tea. For a while longer, there was more silence. Kagura almost wanted to be rude if only to end the smothering quiet of the too-clean room.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke again. "You may tell this Naraku that I, Sesshomaru, will never work with lowlife scum such as him. If he continues to oppose me, he'll suffer the consequences, but if he wishes to surrender, then I accept. Nothing else."

"I am not quite certain my employer would wish to hear those exact words, my lord," Kagura blurted out, though she still grinned wryly.

And surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru chuckled! It was low, dry, and barely louder than clearing one's throat, but it was there nonetheless. "Phrase it however you wish. Only make my message perfectly clear. I do not wish to tolerate any more passive-aggressive 'negotiations.'"

"I assure you, my lord, neither do I," Kagura said boldly.

"I am pleased that you agree. You are a wise woman. It's a shame that..." Sesshomaru paused. His golden eyes bored into hers, making her squirm uncomfortably. But he only shook his head. "You are dismissed."

And with that, he stood up and looked out the room's window, where falling sakura petals could be seen floating down to the ground outside.

Kagura stumbled to her feet, her legs stiff and sore. She bowed to the demon lord, and then swept from the room. But not before hearing his quiet words.

"Until we meet again."

* * *

"And that's what he said, my lord," Kagura finished, bowing to her employer.

This time, she didn't meet him in his despicable office, but rather in the "throne room" downstairs. He had a particular fondness of his makeshift "throne," while wearing that ridiculous cloak of animal skins. And yet, for all he acted, he might as well be the Sun Emperor.

 _Naraku's ego can easily wrap itself around the globe twice and still leave a little more room to grow_ , Kagura thought in disgust.

"Hmmm, very well," Naraku said, in an almost bored sounding voice.

Kagura knew why he wasn't disappointed; he had simply lost the chance of a plaything. He never possessed Lord Sesshomaru to begin with, so there was no actual loss. Just a missed opportunity. His interest would likely go astray.

But then he surprised her by asking in a rather sly tone, "Are you sure you left nothing else out, Kagura? Is there anything else I should know about my biggest adversary?"

Without hesitation, Kagura said calmly, "No, my lord. I have told you everything I know."

But that was not true. She didn't mention Lord Sesshomaru's strange inquiries about her well-being nor his parting words.

And she never breathed a word about Rin's existence.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later:_

The sun was almost completely set, with gold and red rays bleeding across the horizon. Inuyasha was lounging on the rooftop of his "home," slurping down the last of his instant ramen, lost in thought. Though things were going quite well with his girlfriend (too well; he often wondered if he was dreaming or not), now that he and Kagome have been an "item" for over a month, he was starting to seriously consider what she meant to him.

On the night after having dinner with Kagome's family, Inuyasha returned straight back to his place to catch a wink of sleep. He plopped down in his rundown "apartment," heaving a deep sigh. He glanced around his familiar surroundings and snorted contemptuously.

Until a month ago, this old, abandoned building was a refuge. Now, it was an embarrassment.

The truth of the matter was that Inuyasha had never dated anyone before. Especially not someone like Kagome. Contrary to popular rumors that have circulated around him since he began living as a delinquent, Inuyasha never even kissed another person on the lips, let alone touched them in any way that could be considered sexual. His delinquent life was all about fighting and taking out enemies. He had no time for romance or sex.

Until now.

Ever since the incident with Gatenmaru, Inuyasha became increasingly paranoid about Kagome's safety. Though he wasn't her boyfriend (yet), there was something about this fiery, gentle creature that awakened a deeply ingrained protective side of him he never realized he had.

And then they started going out... it was an impulsive act, a desire to protect her from the cruel rumors that were circulating around the school. But he also meant it. Somehow, in such a short amount of time, he became attached.

And he wasn't exactly the serious or law-abiding person that one should "settle down" with. Let alone half-demon. What would that mean for Kagome? Should she be around someone like him?

 _Too late for that, dumbass. You can't exactly break up with her over something like that._

Groaning, Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. So how did he feel about her?

 _"Why... why would you be friends with me?" Inuyasha asked softly._

 _"Because... I guess... I understand you. Even if just a little."_

Suddenly, Inuyasha jerked out of his reverie. The sun was starting to set.

"Ah, crap!" he muttered to himself, standing up and rolling his shoulders. "I better get going. The meeting is gonna start soon."

* * *

"Was she really pretty?"

"I only saw her for a moment, Shippo," Kohaku said, with a touch of exasperation. "She and Inuyasha were leaving Onee-chan's place when I came home. But from what I saw from a distance," he said quickly, when the young fox demon opened his mouth, "yes, I'd say she's pretty."

"It's not fair that I haven't met her yet," Shippo sniffed. "I bet she's really nice. How else would she date Inuyasha?"

"Onee-chan did say that she's very grounded and sweet. Exactly what our boss needs," Kohaku said, winking at his friend.

They were sitting together in "the Mongrels' hideout" inside the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. The two young gang members had arrived early, waiting for another meeting.

One by one, members of the ragtag gang filed inside the warehouse, from several different entrances and at different times, in order to be more inconspicuous. Some swung down from the rafters above, other slipped through back doors or broken windows. Only a few took the front doors, usually only the human members.

Finally, the leader himself showed, just as the sun disappeared on the horizon. He took a swift glance and sniff of the place, gave an approving nod, and settled himself on a pile of boxes at the head of the makeshift circle the gang sat around.

"Right. Let's jump straight to business. Last month, Miroku and I interrogated a human who was caught with a bag of the 'Jewel,' some in syringes, mostly in vials. After some persuasion, he revealed that his direct boss was some mystery character named Bankotsu. He claimed to know nothing more, other than that this Bankotsu would not be an easy enemy to take down. I sent Myouga to scout this guy out. it took him some time before he was able to uncover some... disturbing facts." Inuyasha nodded at the flea demon, who was taking on his human form for these meetings (which was a rather short, stout man). "Myouga, report what you've seen and heard."

Nervously, the little demon complied, after clearing his throat a few times. "Yes, well. Bankotsu doesn't work alone. He's the leader of a rather violent gang, exclusive to only seven members, including himself. They call themselves the 'Band of Seven,' and claim to work for only the highest bidder. Many demon lords pay for their services, and even powerful human politicians. But they aren't demons themselves, or even half-demons. They are all humans, though rather extraordinary ones at that."

"Seven humans aren't much of a match," one demon said with a scoff.

"Seven _ordinary_ humans wouldn't be, yes," Myouga said, "but the Band of Seven are anything but. According to my sources, and I later confirmed it myself, they won't hesitate to murder men, women, and children, and often not very mercifully either. They seem to relish in taking their time with their 'jobs,' almost as if they enjoy the heinous acts themselves. One of my transports-"

(Myouga was referring to different animals, such as birds and cats, he travels on their backs when he's in his tiny, flea form)

"-lead me to a particularly gruesome scene two nights ago, where the Band had slaughtered an entire household. It appeared that the father of that family had failed to pay up on time, so the monsters 'punished' him by killing everyone dear to him, right before his eyes, and killed him last of all. Then, they robbed whatever valuables they could. They were long gone before the police arrived.

"I followed them as far as their hideout, then eavesdropped for as long as I dared. It appears there's a new target they're after tonight, one that of their many 'employers' have been after for some time. If they are not stopped, more people will die needlessly tonight, and that includes several young children. Oh, and several of my spies have witnessed them collecting and distributing vials of the 'Jewel' as well."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the gang, everyone feeling rather apprehensive and even frightened at the concept of facing off with those maniacs.

Shippo chewed on his lower lip, glancing at his boss, hoping against hopes he wouldn't send them off -

"Well, obviously, we gotta fight these guys," Inuyasha said gruffly. (Shippo stifled a whimper). "With lunatics like this 'Band of Seven' murdering people left and right, not to mention also handing out vials of the 'Jewel', and probably using it themselves, we cannot allow it to continue much longer. Kohaku," he looked at the teenager, who stood at once at being addressed, "are you willing to help me lead an attack?"

"Of course," Kohaku said, straightening his back. He managed to keep his voice calm, but his eyes glinted with anticipation.

"I'm gonna need some more volunteers," Inuyasha continued, glancing sternly over his gang. "Keep in mind that this isn't going to be the usual business. This could be potentially far more life-threatening than anything we've faced before."

Two other members glanced at each other and nodded before standing up. "I may not enjoy direct fighting," Jinenji, a horse half-demon, said shyly, "but I cannot abide letting those awful people continue harming others. Besides, you may need my healing skills right away, not just when you come back here."

"And I have my force fields," Shiori, a bat half-demon, said, in a stronger tone than her friend. "They're not entirely indestructible, but they'll be useful to protect Jinenji and anyone who may get hurt."

"Y-you can count me in, too!" Shippo said a little too loudly. Flushed, he continued, trying desperately not to stammer. "M-my fox fire is, um, useful, and my illusions always slow down our enemies."

He clenched his fists, half-hating himself for speaking out at all. But seeing Shiori so willing to help somehow compelled him to go against his deepest instincts.

Two humans, and three demons also agreed to join the fight. The rest (Myouga, Totosai, and a young, orphaned lynx demon named Bunza) would remain behind.

Inuyasha nodded approvingly, his amber eyes cold and hard, looking every inch the distantly cool leader. But Shippo could smell the blood coming from Inuyasha's clenched fists, and also could discern the slightest tremble in his shoulders.

The half-demon shook his head sharply, flexed his hands, and turned around to face the evening air.

"Right. The night is still young." He gripped the sword at his hip. "Let's go kick some ass."

As he took off into the night, leading his loyal followers, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's cheerful laughter ringing in his mind.

He clenched his fists tighter, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, realizing at last what his instincts knew all along: that he now had someone worth fighting for.

* * *

Sango watched the city's lights flicker on as the sky darkened. She involuntarily shivered, despite being safe inside her bedroom. Her husband, sensing her discomfort, walked over to her standing by the window.

"Inuyasha will watch over him," he said reassuringly, encircling his arms about her waist. "Your brother is going to be all right."

Sango sniffed and tried to hide the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes. "I-I know. I trust him."

Miroku kissed the top of her head. They stood silently, watching the night gently smother the world.

* * *

Kagome dropped her pencil. It rolled off her desk and onto the floor. She didn't pay it any heed, for her hands were trembling too much.

For a moment, her mind was in a blind panic, completely thrown off by what she just experienced, if one could call it that. She had been studying, jotting down notes for her next math exam, when an electric shock glued her in place.

She didn't see her room anymore, but rather, a battlefield. Several bodies littered the ground, covered in blood, and in a haze of smoke, she saw another body, laid strewn over a shattered table, his chest bleeding from the hole in his gut...

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome screamed his name without realizing it, on her feet without feeling it, and was out of her bedroom, flying across the hall and down the stairs. She rushed outside, barely hearing her mother's cry, and was running down the streets.

She didn't have to know the directions. She could sense him. Over and over, her vision haunted her mind, spurring her on, running like a maniac through the streets of Tokyo.

 _I will save him!_

* * *

 _ **AN: I AM SO SORRY! I already have the next chapter planned out so I'll get it out ASAP! Please be patient with me! -.-" Thank you a thousand times over for your support and kind reviews thus far! Till next time!**_


	9. Untapped Power

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi has that privilege.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. I had every intention of finishing and editing this chapter last week... but then, like a dumbass, I went and saw Infinity War before I was even close to being done. No spoilers, but let's just say my brain was fried for days... -_-" Because of my cliffhanger, I started this chapter directly where I left off. Hope it was worth the wait! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Untapped Power**

Minutes later (or was it years?), Kagome stopped, clutching a stitch in her side, as she attempted to catch her breath. She rested her hand against a wall, gulping down several long breaths of air. In truth, she had no idea where she was or how she got there, but Inuyasha was nearby. She knew it.

With a slight shake, Kagome forced herself upright again and ran on. She passed countless buildings and zigzagged her way through alleyways, never once losing "sight" of her destination...

Finally, she rounded a corner and was met with a blast of heat. A building was on fire, the flames burst through the windows, and licking up at the night sky. In front of the disaster, scattered around in the street, were several pairs of people fighting. Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to see through the thick smoke and chaos, trying to pinpoint where a certain half-demon could be...

"Shit!"

She could hear his voice before she could see him. Inuyasha was locked in battle, sword-to-sword, with a vicious looking opponent, who had a nasty, triumphant grin on his face. No, not just triumphant, he looked delighted! If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd say the man was downright _aroused_ by the fight... And yet he seemed human, but also... different. Kagome involuntarily shuddered, like someone dropped an ice cube down her shirt.

Then, she noticed the blood. Inuyasha had a deep gash on his shoulder, which he must have gained moments before when he swore loudly. Kagome covered her mouth, suppressing her scream of horror.

 _What should I do? What should I do?!_

Frozen, she watched, as if in a slow motion, as Inuyasha's opponent took another jab and this time Inuyasha couldn't block it and suddenly the tip of the sword was sticking out of his back...

"NO! INUYASHAAAAAAA!" Kagome's scream burst out without realizing it. She ran forward, heedless of the danger. Her presence startled Inuyasha's opponent, who looked at her in disgust.

"Ugh! Women always ruin my fun!"

He ripped the sword out of Inuyasha, who collapsed to his knees, coughing (Kagome almost vomited at the sound and smell of her boyfriend's blood and guts; tears were streaming down her face). The cruel man pointed his blood-stained sword at Kagome instead.

"Die, nasty woman!" He lifted his arm and brought down his snake-like sword.

Again, in slow-motion, Kagome watched as the boomerang-styled sword shot through the air toward her...

But as she ran, she saw her boyfriend, bleeding and barely conscious, brought down to his knees...

Something red and hot flared within her chest.

" _You won't touch me!_ " she screamed.

And suddenly, something white and blinding burst out around her and spread out in all directions. Kagome's chest was tight and burning, her skin glowing, her pajamas and hair whipping around in the wind. She had thrown out her arms when she screamed, and now hovered a few feet above the ground. The world around her was white, shimmering and glaring, yet somehow, she could see clearly.

The fighting had halted, some crouching down in pain, others simply shielding their eyes. Inuyasha's opponent's sword had stopped midair, his eyes wide in shock.

Then, he screamed.

Seven voices rang out, in agony, and Kagome watched, half-fascinated, half-horrified, as seven men fell to their hands and knees, writhing and twitching.

"Bankotsu-nii-san!" Inuyasha's opponent finally called out. He was clutching his throat, gasping for air. "My power is sapping!"

"No shit, Jakotsu!" the man named Bankotsu shouted back. He shakily stood up, propping himself up with his massive sword. "Retreat, my brothers! Retreat!"

"Fellow Mongrels!" Inuyasha's voice rang out. He was also on his feet now. "Back to headquarters! NOW! Jinenji, help carry those who can't run fast enough!"

 _Inuyasha's up. He isn't hurt. Oh, thank goodness!_

Kagome lowered her arms, drawing the intense white world to a close. Exhaustion washed over her in a wave...

She was falling to the ground, but then Inuyasha had rushed forward and caught her...

She felt warm and cocooned, nestled safe in his arms, as the wind whipped past her hair...

He was running... Why was he running?

"Inuyasha... You dummy," she murmured, as sleep overtook her, "you shouldn't run... you're hurt..."

And then the world was black.

* * *

Miroku awoke with a start when his bedroom burst open. Shielding his startled wife, he grabbed hold of his holy staff, that he always kept at his bedside, ready to attack...

Only to face a blood-covered Inuyasha, carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms. The half-demon's face was contorted in a snarl, but his amber eyes were wide and glistening. Despite his shaking frame, his voice was steady and harsh as he barked,

"Miroku, get your ass out of bed! Kagome needs help."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the hours shifted into early morning, though the sky was still cloaked in night, a little fox demon was rushing as fast as his little legs could carry him. He skidded across the ground as he dodged corners, trying his best to make this journey as quick as possible. He was almost breathless with excitement over his next job, especially after such a previous success.

During the battle, Shippo was charged with the duty of protecting the human family who were being hunted by the Band of Seven. As Inuyasha's gang spread around the house, ready to defend it from the incoming enemy, Shippo snuck inside and informed the father of the family that they were in danger. The father, who had anticipated danger for some time, quickly gathered his three children and his wife, and gave Shippo the signal to take charge.

Using his fox magic to distract the Band as he evacuated the house, Shippo hurried the family of five to the nearest hospital. Like the government, most hospitals were made aware of demons' existence, and were therefore perfect neutral territories in a world of gang violence. Demons, half-demons, and humans alike could be treated at a hospital, no questions asked and no chances of being attacked from outsiders. Hospitals also worked with social program shelters, so Shippo knew his job was over once the family was admitted and given food and shelter.

He had hung around just long enough to make sure no one had followed them, and to receive their thanks. (This particular human family were unaware of demons until that night, except the father, but still did not hesitate to show their gratitude to the little fox demon who helped save their lives. Sometimes, Shippo really did admire humans.)

Afterwards, he hurried back to the battlefield, to await more orders from Inuyasha. He had returned just seconds after Kagome made the world of white disappear, but though he missed it, he certainly sensed it. Shippo shivered as he ran now, remembering the electricity that ran down his spine, sensing a power that could have easily overpowered him if he wasn't careful. When the power vanished, he had turned the last corner, facing the aftermath of a battle, a burned down building (though the flames and smoke were snuffed out), and in the center of the scene, his boss kneeling down, clutching a girl in his arms...

 _"Shippo," Inuyasha said wearily, looking up at his young follower._

 _He looked down Kagome and back at the little demon. Suddenly, his eyes flashed with an epiphany. He straightened his back, stood up carefully, and addressed his friend again, more firmly._

 _"Shippo. Go get Jinenji. Lead him back to Sango's place. We're gonna need to his medicinal knowledge. Quick!"_

 _"Y-yeah, but," Shippo stammered, his mind filled to the brim with countless questions, until he settled on one: "Sh-shouldn't you take her to the hosptial-?"_

 _"No hospital can help Kagome now! Now go! Run like an entire horde of fox-eating demons are on your ass!"_

Shippo skidded to a halt at the Mongrels' headquarters. Mercifully, Jinenji was indeed inside, patching up the last of the wounded gang members. He looked up in surprise at the breathless little fox demon.

"Shippo?" he asked in that booming yet tender voice that matched his large body and kind demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Moments later, Jinenji was carrying exhausted Shippo in his large arms, running down alleyways to a route directly to Sango's shop and home. Kohaku, standing inside the door while on lookout, gratefully let them inside.

* * *

 _She was walking down a corridor, except there didn't seem to be an end._

 _Then, she was free falling in a world of white. And then, she was running down an endless road with a sunset backdrop. As her surroundings changed, snatches of dialogue flew past her, but she couldn't catch what was said._

 _"I can't hear you!" she cried out, but her voice was silenced the moment she opened her mouth._

 _A rush of colors and images and sensations... she felt hot and cramped... then free... and then trapped again... and then she was flying, soaring above a sea of different landscapes..._

 _Suddenly, her baffling visions ended abruptly. She was in a room full of dancing couples. The lights were dim, the music was low and soothing... and dancing in the center of the room was-_

"-me? Kagome? Can you hear me?"

Kagome's eyes shot open, with a gasp. She was in a room, lying down on a table of sorts. Then, her confused, wandering eyes made contact with a pair of amber eyes.

"Inu...?" She tried sitting up, but a strange pair of giant hands gently pushed her back down.

"Rest, please, miss. Your spirit is rather spent. It took quite a bit of coaxing from Miroku and I to bring your soul back down to earth. Try to relax for now." The speaker was a rather large man with bulbous blue eyes, but they were so deep and full of kindness that somehow Kagome felt more reassured than bewildered.

Kagome relaxed her shoulders to show she understood. The giant man smiled and nodded approvingly. He moved out of her sight and she was looking at Inuyasha again.

For the first time, she fully comprehended how _scared_ he looked: his handsome face was deathly pale and a sweat had broken over his brow, despite the rather cool temperature. He grabbed hold of her hand, and she gently squeezed back. Then, she gasped as her memories returned.

"Inuyasha! Your injury! I saw- his sword—your chest-" She tried to wriggle upright again, but this time Inuyasha held her down.

"Calm down, baby," he said softly, so quietly only she could catch his words. "I healed just fine. It'll take more than that to kill me." He smirked cockily for a moment, but then frowned. "Idiot! The real question is what the _hell_ were _you_ thinking?! And how did you find us?!"

"I can't answer either question, I'm afraid," Kagome said, smiling a little sheepishly. "I wasn't thinking at all. I was just following my heart. As for how I found you..." She paused. How did she find him? "I... I don't know how. I just... knew. I was running and running and found you. I can't explain it."

"Keh. That would certainly explain your cut-up feet, you crazy girl," Inuyasha said gruffly, but his hands tenderly stroked them, now completely covered in bandages.

He brought his hands back up and cupped her face. Kagome was keenly aware of how close his gorgeous body was to hers. She felt heat rising in her face, but also was quite pleased with their proximity. She didn't even care if Miroku or that kindly giant man was watching them. Right now, the world consisted of only her and her half-demon boyfriend who cared so much.

 _He really cares!_ The thought crossed her mind with a thrill of giddiness.

Then, Inuyasha touched their foreheads together. Before Kagome could react, he said hoarsely, "You stupid, _stupid_ girl. You could have died!" His eyes were closed tight, his claws gripping her hair close to her cheeks.

Kagome gulped, her heart pounding loud enough to heard by the whole world. Suddenly, she had an epiphany. "Well, s-since I didn't," she said as lightheartedly as she could, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything," Inuyasha breathed, his lips so close to her own that Kagome was certain her pounding heart would soon burst from her body. She licked her lips without thinking, then blushed dark red at the implication, cleared her throat and willed herself to ask.

"Will you go to the school dance with me next week?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh, look! We've come full circle! XD But not really cuz this story ain't over yet! Not even close... Please leave a review! Till next time!**_


	10. Family Matters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Author's Note: No excuses this time, just cutting straight to the chase. Here, at last, is chapter 10 of my increasingly very long AU. I officially hit 70 pages on my document, woo-hoo! That's more pages than any fics I've written previously combined! This chapter focuses once again on InuKag fluff, brings Shippo fully into the picture, and also goes into some exposition that I tried to keep to the bare minimum. That said, enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: There is a Band of Seven sequence where they discuss the, er, "pleasures" of murder and such. Just a little FYI, in case some of my readers are uncomfortable with the concept. Nothing graphic, but dark nonetheless.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Family Matters**

It was around the early hours of dawn when Miroku returned to his "training basement." He always meditated for an hour when the world was still calm and sleepy, but today his routine was being shelved. Not only was his sleep schedule completely messed up anyway, there were more important matters to attend to.

Downstairs, Jinenji was curled up in a corner, sound asleep. Kagome was also asleep, her hand held tightly by the wide awake Inuyasha, who looked up at the sound of Miroku's steps.

"How's the invalid?" Miroku asked cheerfully.

The truth of the matter was that he had been rather shaken by the events of the night before, but he also knew Inuyasha was worried senseless. After such a tense time, breaking the ice seemed the most appropriate action.

Inuyasha snorted, but his eyes revealed his grudging amusement. "Sleeping like a baby. Jinenji stayed up with me for a while, but I eventually made him get some sleep. If it wasn't for him... and your help..." Inuyasha struggled to find the right words to convey his deep appreciation, eventually trailing off and blushing in embarrassment.

Miroku smiled knowingly. He walked over to Kagome's side and placed a hand on her forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. After a beat of silence, he straightened up.

"Good, her spirit energy is back to a normal level. If I were to rate how insanely high her levels were last night, it'd go through the roof." He knelt down beside her, across from Inuyasha. "Her powers are extraordinary. Even with my years of training, I've never come across such incredible spiritual powers. I've only ever studied about famous priestesses and monks of ancient times. If I were to guess, I'd say Kagome may have unknowingly tapped into an ancestor's powers. Or perhaps she is part of a 'generation jump,' and had inherited these powers."

"Can she control them?"

"With practice, I imagine. How long that would take depends entirely on her. Inuyasha," Miroku said in an urgent voice, "we must help her harness her powers before something terrible happens."

"What terrible things?" Inuyasha said, his voice betraying the slightest growl.

"If what everything you described to me is true," Miroku said calmly but deliberately, "Kagome was able to purify the enemies' demonic powers, no doubt borrowed from the 'Jewel', and if she had kept it up, you and your followers would have been hurt, if not killed. Not to mention, if she doesn't learn how to use a proper outlet, her body will eventually give out. After all, powers or no powers, she's still a human being. While Jinenji healed her body, I focused to bringing her soul back, because it was almost wrenched from her body from sheer stress. In other words, she _has_ to learn. Or she may die."

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, gripping onto his pants, staring at his sleeping girlfriend. Without the consequences, he didn't give a damn what happened to him, whether he was purified or killed. But if his death meant costing her life as well, then he would stay alive and remain strong. For her sake.

Because he...

Kagome stirred and moaned quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked up instantly and he leaned over her worriedly. Meanwhile, Jinenji also jerked awake, grabbed a few supplies, and hurried to his patient's side. When Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the gentle giant smiled and held up a bottle full of an unidentified liquid.

"Drink. It'll help with any leftover disorientation." He offered Inuyasha to hold the bottle. "Help her. Make sure she drinks every last drop. The taste will burn at first." And then he shuffled away.

Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up and placed the edge of the bottle to her lips. As Jinenji warned, the first sip caused her to gasp and attempt to pull away. But Inuyasha's half-demon strength held her fast, gripping her shoulders firmly but gently.

"Keep drinking it down, Kagome," he murmured, as she reluctantly but obediently gulped down the unpleasant medicine.

It seemed to do the trick. Kagome blinked a few times and suddenly felt more alert than ever.

"Inuyasha? Miroku?" She glanced at each of them, bewildered. "What happened? What time is it? I thought I was already awake...?"

"You passed out shortly after... after asking me," Inuyasha said, averting his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a dull pink.

Kagome blushed as well, realizing how awkward it must have been for her boyfriend in that situation. Imagine! Asking her boyfriend to go to the dance and then losing consciousness directly afterwards! She bit her lip, trying to come up with a sufficient apology or excuse, unaware of the shy grin on Inuyasha's face looking the other way.

Meanwhile, Miroku, completely at a loss, looked from one to the other. Then, he grinned wickedly.

"Well, well, well, Lady Kagome, I must confess, I never knew you had it in you. Inuyasha, you are a very lucky man, indeed!"

"Shut your trap, monk," Inuyasha growled, whipping his head around to glare at his friend, his ears flat on his head, "before I shut it for you."

"All right, all right," Miroku threw up his hands in mock surrender, still grinning gleefully. "I understand that you'll need to discuss, ah, details in private. I know when I'm unwanted." With a wink, he stood up and walked across the room to talk with Jinenji.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his narrowed eyes watching Miroku suspiciously. "Stupid, perverted monk! He's totally got the wrong idea! It's not as though you asked me anything... anything... erm..." He faltered, blushing bright red again, then shook his head sharply. "Never mind! As for you! What's with you asking me something like that, Kagome?!"

He glared down at his bewildered girlfriend. Though he didn't raise his voice, the sharp annoyance in his tone was very clear. He almost winced at himself, but his pride swallowed any discomfort.

Kagome blinked. She hadn't expected him to be this upset. She scrambled for a response. "W-well, I-I just thought it'd be nice to go, you know? I'd been meaning to bring it up for a while-"

"Idiot! I'm not upset that you asked me to go to some stupid dance! I'm upset that you felt the need to bring it up right after you almost died!" Inuyasha's amber eyes glinted with barely suppressed rage, and something else that resembled unshed tears. Kagome's heart clenched.

 _Somehow, when he looks like that, so angry, like his eyes are on fire, I'm not afraid of him. I only want to comfort him._

She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. The blazing look in his eyes simmered down a bit, making him look more like a sad puppy than a ferocious dog. She took that as a good sign.

Gently, she rubbed his skin with her thumb, looking deeply into his eyes, that looked so worried, so frightened, underneath the rough exterior he always wore. Kagome wanted to convey, somehow, that she understood. She wanted to show him...

Unconsciously, she licked her lips, and leaned closer to Inuyasha's face. And as her eyelids fluttered closed, Kagome was almost certain that Inuyasha brushed his lips over her nose first before he almost closed the gap between them...

"KAGOME'S AWAKE!"

A young boy's voice shattered the moment and Inuyasha leaped away from Kagome's arms as if she were on fire, while Kagome herself nearly fell over in shock.

Before either of them could react again, something small and fluffy launched itself against Kagome's chest. Kagome shrieked, Inuyasha bellowed something incoherent, and Miroku and Jinenji rushed over to see what was going on. By the time a very disheveled Sango entered the basement, wondering what kind of noise forced her out of bed at such an ungodly hour, the chaos had calmed down. Relatively.

"Shippooooo..." Inuyasha growled menacingly, his eyes glinting again, though not quite in the same intoxicating manner that Kagome was drawn to moments before.

The half-demon was being held back by Miroku with his holy staff, whose tranquil demeanor was betrayed by the twitching corners of his mouth. Jinenji fussed over Kagome, muttering about how overstimulation can hurt his patient, and the little fluffball that caused so much confusion still clung to the girl's shirt. Kagome herself was too stunned to make another move or sound.

"Why didn't you introduce me to her before, stupid Inuyasha?" Shippo sniffed, shooting a trembling glare at his boss. "She could have died and I never would have known her, and it's all your fault!"

"What was that?!"

"Now, now, you two," Miroku said calmly (his twitching mouth barely suppressing his urge to laugh), "Kagome is perfectly fine, as you can see, so there's no use crying over spilt-"

"Oh, wow, Kagome smells nice!" Shippo burrowed his head against Kagome's chest.

(Inuyasha struggled all the more against the increasingly amused Miroku).

Despite the close proximity, Kagome didn't feel any discomfort or concern. Shippo's touch was not that of a man's, but of a child's.

Shippo's enthusiasm wavered for a moment, then he whispered, "She reminds me of... of Mama."

His last words were only heard by Kagome (Inuyasha was too distracted trying to break away from Miroku's grasp). Something about this small little fox child touched her heart in a way that she hadn't felt since... since Souta was born. Kagome was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to protect this small, innocent creature in her arms. She embraced him closely.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, too, Shippo-chan," she said in his ear.

Like Inuyasha, the little fox demon's ears were expressive, and twitched in delight at Kagome's words.

(And was he purring? What was the fox equivalent of a purr? Either way, the sound pleased Kagome, and it took every ounce of self-control to not squeal. He's so cute!)

"Well!" Sango's voice rang over the basement, silencing Inuyasha's growls, and causing everyone to look up in surprise. "I'm glad to see you're doing better, Kagome. I see there's no point in introducing you to our young friend, Shippo," she smiled fondly at the pair embracing, "but I should think that you would know better than to be jealous of a _child_ , Inuyasha," she added sharply, her narrowed eyes piercing the half-demon until he squirmed uncomfortably.

"I ain't jealous of that little runt!"

"Oh, really? And I suppose you're wrestling my husband for the exercise?"

Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He released his struggling friend, doubled over, and burst out laughing. Inuyasha froze in place, torn between relief to be released from his captor, and knowing full well that marching over to his girlfriend's side would only confirm Sango's accusations.

Kagome laughed too, watching her poor boyfriend's conflicted pride. Shippo looked from one to the other, his little brow furrowed in confusion.

Jinenji continued to tranquilly ground his medicinal herbs, completely unperturbed by the scene going on around him. Sango's mouth twitched a moment before she walked over to the bedridden girl.

"Are you hungry, Kagome?" she asked, her voice calm but loud enough to carry over her husband's hysterical laughter.

Kagome nodded, her own laughter dying down at last. Shippo, recognizing the importance of food, let go of her instantly and scurried upstairs. He had prepped her breakfast hours ago, awaiting when she'd be awake to enjoy it, Sango explained as they headed upstairs (Jinenji scooped Kagome up and carried her to the kitchen; Inuyasha was too shell-shocked to move at the moment).

At last, Miroku's laughter died out, and he stood up on shaking legs. When he noticed Inuyasha's deadly glare, he grinned innocently. "Oh, come now, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "even you must have seen the humor in that!"

"Keh!"

* * *

"Onii-chan," Jakotsu whined piteously, "we missed out on a fun night, and I couldn't even finish my fight with that hottie, Inuyasha. Why did we leave so early?"

"Idiot! You felt it yourself, didn't you? Our powers were being drained away by that bitch." Bankotsu was in a foul mood. No one dared confront him when his aura was so dangerously volatile. No one except the clueless Jakotsu. Perhaps that's the only reason why the leader of the Band of Seven didn't kill him on the spot.

Renkotsu cleared his throat tentatively. "Technically, we wouldn't have died if we stayed, Onii-san, since we're human, and her powers seemed more directed at demon-"

"IDIOT! Sure, she couldn't kill us, but she would've lead to our deaths! Think about it!" Bankotsu pointed his giant sword at the rather visibly frightened Renkotsu. "She would've stripped away our powers, and therefore leave us vulnerable! Not all of Inuyasha's followers were demons: I was fighting this ninja kid who could've easily taken my head once my powers weakened me!" He sighed and lowered his sword, reaching for a syringe. "I should've known better than to get hooked on this shit."

(No one dared say a word as he injected the purple liquid into his vein).

For a few moments, the seven mercenaries remained silent, lost in their thoughts. Though all them were users of "the Jewel," they couldn't deny the dangerous crutch it provided each of them. On one hand, unspeakable powers that put them on level with some of the most powerful demons in the land. On the other hand, not only was the substance incredibly addicting, it apparently could be easily stripped away. And all from one human girl...

"Ugh, this is why I hate women!" Jakotsu suddenly burst out. "They look as fragile as an autumn leaf, but then turn around and pull that kind of shit! Not to mention, completely quenching my hard-on," he sniffed.

"None of us need to be reminded of your sick desires, Jakotsu," Renkotsu said coldly.

"Jakotsu isn't alone, except that he hates dealing with women," Suikotsu spoke up, with a wicked grin. "I personally get turned on by _all_ my victims, especially the women and children. Their fragile little bodies squirming in terror, the screams, the helplessness... Men are often too much of a challenge. I like the ones who can never put up much of a fight, so I can enjoy myself most thoroughly."

"You both need to get your heads checked," Renkotsu said with a scoff.

"Ah, what's this, Ren? Growing soft on us?" Suikotsu said with a sickly, sweet tone.

"Don't be ridiculous! I feel nothing when I kill. It's just a job. It's why my fire is so useful. I don't need to watch them 'squirm,' I just let the burning do the work."

"Ren may be the most human of us all," Bankotsu said, coming down from his high. He grinned foolishly at Renkotsu. "That's why you're the brains of the lot. Otherwise, we'd all be too busy jizzing all over our victims' bodies instead of escaping from the cops. Thank the gods for Brother Renkotsu!" He laughed maniacally.

Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu grunted in agreement. Mukotsu laughed gleefully. Suikotsu grinned and admired his massive, artificial claws. Jakotsu, however, frowned.

"Of course, you'd laugh, Onii-chan, because you just enjoy any fight, whether or not they die. But I didn't even get the privilege to bring Inuyasha down to his knees and beg for mercy! I didn't even draw his blood from his beautiful throat! It's so not fair!"

"Calm down, little brother, you'll get your chance," Bankotsu said calmly, his eyes glazed over with pleasure over his drug injection. "But before we launch another attack, we've gotta think of a way to get rid of the girl. I have a feeling we may have go about this indirectly, unless we want to repeat last night's disaster."

"Perhaps my poisons will be of assistance, Brother Bankotsu?" Mukotsu said, his oily voice revealing his excitement. "But I don't want to kill her. Not yet. Like Brother Jakotsu, I like to take my time with my victims." He licked his ugly lips in anticipation.

"Hmmm, that is certainly an intriguing thought. I have no particular interest or claim on the girl," Bankotsu said lazily, "so letting you take care of her is convenient. Let me think more on it. For now, let's find out what other jobs we have in store. Renkotsu?"

"I'll send out the word at once, Onii-san."

Relieved to be given this task, Renkotsu stood up, and left the room. He alone was in charge of contacting their "clients," by means of a sort of carrier pigeon, or rather, carrier demon crow. He placed a roll of blank paper into the crow's outstretched foot, and watched it take off from the window sill. The demon crow would fly to various houses of powerful demon lords or human politicians until one responded by writing a code on the blank paper, whereupon the crow would fly straight back the Band of Seven's hideout.

For a few moments, Renkotsu continued staring out the window, trying to swallow his disgust over his fellow "brothers'" talk of murder being an aphrodisiac. He, like the others, had taken more lives than he could count (well, technically, Bankotsu was the only one who kept a tally; he was sickeningly proud of the increasing number), but as he confessed, he felt nothing. Each death he caused was like squishing a bug: no joy or pride in the act, just something that needed to be done.

But then again, he made a point never to make the deaths up close. The idea of watching the life leaving a victim's eyes made something deep within him squirm. So, he used his fire instead. Always from a distance. Always letting the flames devour the bodies and screams. And once it was done, all was left was ashes, that can be easily brushed aside.

Nice and clean. Simple.

Impersonal.

* * *

"You haven't answered my question yet, you know."

"What question?" Inuyasha touched off another rooftop, making another leap.

Kagome clung to his shoulders, her stomach flipping at the sensation of flying (or was it something else?). Though she felt a lot stronger after eating a hearty breakfast at Miroku and Sango's place, Inuyasha still insisted on carrying her home. Nothing could sway his resolve. She actually found it kind of sweet. She grinned and shook her head in exasperation.

"Dummy, about the dance, of course!"

"Keh! Like you needed to ask at all!" At the top of her family's shrine's steps, Inuyasha ended his journey, but continued holding Kagome on his back as he walked up to the front door. "Of course, I'm going with you. Who the hell else would want to go with me?" He winced at the sharpness of his words, but they were not lost on his girlfriend.

Kagome smiled broadly. Just as Inuyasha rang the doorbell, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I can't wait."

"Y-yeah, sure." He grasped Kagome's hand. "I better find something nice to wear then, huh?"

Kagome laughed and propped her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head. Their eyes met. For a moment, the atmosphere that Shippo had unknowingly ruined earlier began to return...

If Mrs. Higurashi had taken her time answering her door, perhaps her daughter would have taken this opportunity to finally kiss her half-demon, delinquent boyfriend. But Mrs. Higurashi had spent an entire night worrying over her daughter's sudden departure from the house, without a word of where she was going, without a word for several, agonizing hours of her whereabouts or her condition. So, naturally, like any mother, she set aside any privacy she'd normally grant her daughter, and thus flung open the door with a cry.

Several hugs and kisses and tears later, Mrs. Higurashi ushered her exhausted daughter inside to sit on the sofa in the living room, also insisting on inviting Inuyasha inside as well (much to his embarrassment). A cup of tea in each hand, Mrs. Higurashi listened patiently to the story, told in turns by both Inuyasha and Kagome. The details of Kagome's powers, Inuyasha's status, and the gang violence didn't deter the good woman, who seemed uncannily calm over it all, after the initial relief of seeing her daughter alive and well.

After the truth was laid out, a smothering quiet hung over the three occupants in the room. Mrs. Higurashi sipped her tea, deliberately slowly, as if sorting out her thoughts, before finally breaking the silence.

"First of all, thank you for saving my daughter's life," she said to Inuyasha, who nearly upset his tea in surprise at being addressed so sincerely and formally, "and secondly, I'm also proud of you, Kagome, for doing something so brave, even if it did make me grow a few premature grey hairs."

She smiled fondly as Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. Mrs. Higurashi continued. "And thirdly, I knew all along you had demon blood in you, Inuyasha. Oh, don't act so surprised. Regardless of the eccentricities in our world today, even I know the difference between an otaku and a pair of real doggie ears." She winked. "Though you get most of her powers from your father's side of the family, dear," she added to Kagome, "even I was exposed to the hidden world of demons before marrying him. Perhaps that's what convinced him to know it was safe to let me in on the family's secrets."

"Secrets?" Kagome asked. Her tea was growing colder, but she didn't care. She clung to her mother's every word.

"I meant to wait until your eighteenth birthday to tell you, when you'd be done with high school," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh, "but I suppose circumstances must sometimes override tradition. Kagome, you were born on the same day of our family's progenitor, who lived five hundred years ago: the famed priestess of the Feudal Era, Kikyo."

"Kikyo of the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha said with a frown. "That name sounds familiar."

"It would for you, Inuyasha, for Kikyo's legacy is infamous in the demon world. She purified more demons than any other priestess of her time or afterwards. She founded the Higurashi shrine, then called by another name that has been lost to time. She eventually married and raised her children and grandchildren to put their spiritual powers to good use. Though demons remember her frightening ability to purify their kind, our family best remembers her as a kind yet strict medicine woman. She healed even the most hopeless cases, and passed on her knowledge of herbs to others, including the ancestors of today's doctors. But perhaps her greatest legacy was that of the Shikon no Tama, or the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"Isn't that the name of the drug that's been causing your gang, um, friends, so much trouble, lately?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," he said slowly, frowning in thought. "Miroku did hint that the name was no mere coincidence. Is it connected to the real thing?"

"Only in name and similarities in power, I imagine," Mrs. Higurashi said. "For the actual Jewel was purified from this world long ago. Kikyo completed the task, with or without help, no one can say. It is said that once the Jewel vanished, she was freed from her more intense priestess duties, allowing her to marry whom she pleased and to raise children. This other 'Jewel' which you speak of is merely a fabrication, an attempt to bring back a powerful demonic relic."

"How much do you know so much about the 'Jewel,' the drug, that is, Mama?" Kagome asked, her head spinning with all this information.

"Mostly from your father, I confess. Oh, don't look like that, dear! Your father never touched the stuff! But he was involved on a case with the police to track down the perpetrators. In spite of being raised in a shrine, my husband preferred to earn his living as a criminal detective rather than a monk," she added to Inuyasha. "Or is it because of that? I never really knew the reason."

"How did- he, um..."

"Die? Oh, nothing related to his job, I assure you. It was a car accident. My husband wasn't the only victim, tragically enough. Over seven cars were totaled, and five people were killed, my husband included. The entire mess was caused by an intoxicated driver, who was arrested shortly afterwards when found guilty."

Though Mrs. Higurashi spoke with the matter-of-fact tone that someone uses when explaining something for the hundredth time, Inuyasha didn't miss the way her hands gripped her cup of tea, or the smell of salt coming from her eyes. His ears lowered shamefully, and he muttered an apology. It was Kagome who spoke up.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I should have told you before, but I never knew when to bring it up. Anyway, Mama," she said gently, as if sensing her mother's barely suppressed grief, "you mentioned I was born on the same day as Kikyo. Why is that important?"

"Well, my dear, I mentioned that your father's side of the family had inherited most of Kikyo's spiritual powers, and trained others as well. But you are something special. You were born at the perfect generation gap, with five hundred years' worth of spiritual powers behind you, and the ability to 'tap' into Kikyo's powers that had laid dormant inside you all this time."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up and gestured the two lovebirds to follow her. Bewildered, they obliged without questions, though Kagome clung to Inuyasha's hand.

They stepped outside the house and headed to the well shrine, where Mrs. Higurashi stepped inside, reached up, and took down something from under the threshold. She handed it to Kagome: it was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Something warm washed over Kagome, like she held something familiar, despite never taking a glance at archery in her life. Her mother's words came through like she was underwater, but somehow hit her as sharply as an arrow piercing the skin:

"You are Kikyo's heir."

* * *

 _ **AN: No, I am not inserting Kikyo as a recurring character. She is merely background, a plot device to discuss Kagome's powers and such. I might include her as a "cameo" in a later chapter, where Kagome meditates or something and meets her. But no, she will not meet Inuyasha or come back to life or whatever. She is Kagome's ancestor and a significant part of Kagome's inheritance. Even in the original series, Kikyo's connection to Kagome was vital to the story, so I wanted to keep that much. ^.^**_

 _ **Please leave a review! Thank you for your support so far! Until next time!**_


End file.
